The Omnipotence Paradox
by RedTideZero
Summary: What is a God? A singular omnipotent being that can do anything, be anything, and who rules over all; But can a God really do anything? Be anything? Can a God be created? Can a God be stopped?
1. The God's Stone

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing and I'm not getting paid anything for writing this, so keep your damn lawyers away. BEGONE!

**The ****Omnipotence Paradox**

_Chapter 1: The__ God's Stone_

When Harry was very young, he once hid from Dudley's gang during one of their games of 'Harry Hunting' behind a rather ragged park bench and accidentally overheard two elderly men conversing. Normally such an event wouldn't bear any notice; Little Whingingwas a quiet little community, and many older citizens chose it to settle down in it to live their remaining lives quietly. What made this day different for Harry was that they weren't discussing their usual recollections of glory days past, when "life was simpler" and "youngsters respected their elders"; What interested Harry that day was their debate over philosophy: "Can God create a stone so heavy that he cannot lift it?"

Harry, being only five years old at the time, neither knew the meaning of the word 'philosophy', nor did he even know how to spell it. The question asked by the old men however did tickle his interest in ways he was not used to as such imaginative questions were highly discouraged in the Dursley home as being 'unnatural'. As the two elderly men discussed the debate further Harry was dawn in and could not help but ponder the answer. However, before Harry could ponder any further Harry's 'hunting party' found him and the chase was on once again. That night, lying in his small, dark cupboard and nursing his new set of bruises, Harry was once again free to imagine and ponder.

Naturally, as with most children, a new idea popped into Harry's mind and the puzzle the old men had discussed had been pushed aside into the dark recesses of his mind where all idle thoughts eventually go. However, in that short amount of time the idea took root, as do many great idea's, and was quietly forgotten till such a time when the knowledge would one day once again be needed.

Time passed and Harry grew. And when Harry turned eleven the impossible became real: wizard's existed. An entire hidden world, living and breathing right under the Muggles noses existed just beyond their reach. And as Harry entered this world he was swept away by the endless possibilities. What did Galileo and Newton know about gravity when he could simply place a levitation charm on any old object to make it fly? The entire magical world seemed to make a habit of turning physics and logic on its head. In this world, any dream seemed like it could become reality if you had the strength, knowledge, and determination to make it happen.

Of course, all that glitter's is not gold, and Harry found out the hard way that if any dream could become a reality, so could any nightmare. In his short stint in the magical world he had faced possessions, serpent kings, soul eaters, dragons, madmen, and a seemingly immortal tyrant all out trying to kill him.

Harry had always dreamed of being wanted when he was locked up and forgotten in his tiny cupboard; best be careful what you wish for, because this was ludicrous.

Now, after having seen his godfather die in front of him, and having been told of some ridiculous prophesy that linked him to the murderous megalomaniac that killed his parent's and destroyed any chance of a happy and loving childhood, Harry just wanted to leave the whole miserable magical world behind. Let the ungrateful bastards deal with their own twisted psychopaths and leave him in piece. Why should he stick his neck out time and again for the sake of others just to be crapped on by the higher ups? Harry really felt like sending a Howler to _The Daily Prophet_ telling them and magical Britain where they could shove their ass-rag they called a 'news' paper.

Thinking of the _Prophet_ only further enraged Harry - how the hell did they find out about the Prophesy? Harry had only found out about the prophesy a few weeks ago, at the cost of Sirius' life, and now every little snot in the magical kingdom knew and were calling him 'The Chosen One". How _dare_ they! It was only a few weeks ago they were calling him 'The Mental One', 'The Deluded One', 'The Fuckin' Bat-Shit Crazy One!" It was only a few weeks ago that Sirius…

"_Argh_!" Harry screamed, kicking the night stand beside his bed at #4 Privet Drive. He hadn't even been back a week before the Prophet started up with their drivel, spewing out half-assed theories that just kept reminding Harry of his situation, and of dark thoughts he would rather leave forgotten, even if for just a moment.

Lying on the lumpy little cot in his bedroom, Harry nursed his now sore leg and thanked Merlin that at least the Dursley's weren't home to complain about the noise. Dudley had a regional qualifying boxing match that afternoon, probably against another bully putting their 'skills' to good use. And of course the proud parent's wanted to be there as their precious little 'Diddikins' displayed his talents obtained through years of beating up children weaker then him, which his parent's either ignored (when done to other children) or encouraged (when done to the 'freak').

Harry hoped Dudley got the _crap_ beaten out of him.

Ever since Harry had found out that Dudley had started boxing, he had held a slim hope that Dudley had found a new outlet for his violent tendencies and would stop using the local children like punching bags; Sadly, the only thing that had improved was Dudley's aim and the strength he could use to beat the tar out of little kid's half his size, with the help of his little gang of hoodlums of course. A gang of violent sixteen year olds led by a junior boxer vs. a scared ten year old kid – doesn't that sound fair.

Apparently you can't knock sense into a senseless mind; that would be a miracle. If anything, Dudley seemed to get _dumber_ from the repeated blows to his head. Oh well.

Harry couldn't event enjoy his reprieve from his supposed 'family', seeing as they had locked him up in his tiny bedroom, as if he was some untrained mutt that would shit on the rug the second they went away; And Dumbledore seemed to wonder why Harry hated returning to Privet Drive and his relatives with a vengeance.

Focusing on Dumbledore made Harry think of some of the last words the old fool had spoken to him. According to the Headmaster, he was supposed to have 'power the Dark Lord knows not' and Dumbledore believed it was love.

How sweet. When Harry next fought Voldemort, he would run over and give the Dark Lord a nice big hug, before kissing his pale and clammy scalp and telling him he would make his boo-boo's all better. _Urgh_. How the hell could Harry feel love when he was just so angry and sad all the time?

Making him feel even worse was the constant stinging in his scar. Ever since Voldemort had possessed him at the Ministry, Harry felt his connection to the Dark Lord even more clearly then before. It was as if possessing him had torn a big, gaping hole between their minds, and although Voldemort hadn't yet tried to possess him again, the connection never seemed to lessen.

Just to confuse Harry more, Voldemort didn't even seem angry about what happened at the Ministry. Although he was pissed off for a few hours after failing to obtain the Prophesy, his mood suddenly shifted and he seemed to become…_excited_? _Eager_? Whatever could make the Dark Lord feel so chipper and hyper had to be bad news for everyone else, and Harry couldn't help but feel worried.

Not even the weather was giving Harry a break; it was the longest day of the year and coincidently was also turning into the hottest.

Beautiful. Just bloody beautiful.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle truly had to question the intelligence of Muggles; didn't they know what had happened at Stonehenge in ages past? Apparently not – they continued to flock here in droves, just so they could walk around the area and scratch their primitive ape-like minds wondering, "How did they get those big stones to stand upon top of one another?" If Tom still had any sense of humor that didn't involve the maiming, torture, and killing of innocents he may have been tempted to add a "Hyuk!" to his previous thought. Still, it was for the best that the Muggles were completely unaware of the monument's true purpose, otherwise they would do everything in their power to destroy the entire area till nothing but ash remained.

Stonehenge was originally located in Ireland on Mount Killaraus and was called 'The Giant's Round', but the war hero, Aurelius Ambrosius, requested that the greatest wizard of the age, Merlin, move it to a new location in Briton as a burial place for the kingdom's dead princes. Ambrosius decision, however, had been influenced by a powerful Confundus Charm cast by Merlin himself.

Very few realize the truth about Merlin: his true name was Myrddin Wyllt, but was also called Merlinus Caledonensis. Myrddin was indeed a brilliant and powerful sorcerer and prophet, but he was also a madman who hid behind the guise of a wise elderly gentleman who lived to serve others. As with most legendary figures and events, as the different story's are passed down through the ages the truth gets distorted to the teller needs, and often times villain's become hero's and hero's become villains. Tom almost found the idea of a saintly and kind Merlin laughable.

The stones from the Giant's Round were made from rare minerals whose actual name had been lost to history, but were often referred to as the 'Giant's Dance'. The stones had come from Africa and were brought over to Ireland by giants for their unique healing properties, as they had the extraordinary ability to absorb the ambient magic in the area around them which could then be harnessed by a skilled mage. Alone, the stones were powerful, but if they were placed in the right locations, the power they could potentially absorb would become immense.

Myrddin had giants move the stones to their new location on the Salisbury Plain in Wiltshire due to the fact that just underneath the plain was one of the largest magical ley lines in the world. Magical ley lines are pathways that magic travels down as it circles the earth, steadily gaining and releasing magical energy as it flows. These ley lines are often referred to as the 'veins of the planet', and it is believed that should all the ley lines vanish or be destroyed, the planet itself would perish. Due to the power they emit, numerous magical communities and monuments have been built on top of them, including the Ministry of Magic, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts. In some rare cases, the ley lines intersect and immense magical energy is released. Three ley lines intersect underneath Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Underneath Stonehenge, five different ley lines cross – the most intersecting lines in the world.

It was for this reason that Myrddin had the stones moved to their new location above the ley lines, where they would sit and gather power. Myrddin found through extensive research that this site was the key to unlocking untold power. Stonehenge had to be used with five other sites, all lying on the ley lines leading straight to Stonehenge: Bluehenge, about 1 mile south-east of Stonehenge; The Ring of Brodgar, in Orkney, Scotland; Avebury, about 20 miles south of Stonehenge; Arbor Low, in the Peak District of Derbyshire; and the Stanton Drew Stone Circles in Somerset. If a person could be in all six locations at the same time at a specific hour on a specific day they could absorb the power of the ley lines.

Even with all this knowledge, Myrddin was unable to accomplish his dream; the problem was how do you be in six places at once? However, before Myrddin could find the answer, he prophesized his own death: he would die by falling, stabbing, and drowning. Shortly after making his last prophesy, during a severe bout of Wizard's Flu, a gang of jeering shepherds ran the weakened Myrddin off a cliff, where he was impaled on a stake left by a fisherman, and died with his head below water.

Myrddin's life's work, however, would not go uncompleted. Centuries later, Myrddin's journals were found by Salazar Slytherin, a powerful but unknown wizard at the time. He would spend years devoted to solving Myrddin's final question, and eventually succeeded in finding a solution. Unfortunately for Salazar, his feud with Godric Griffindor over blood purity came to a head and in a fierce battle they killed each other before Slytherin could finish his preparations.

The dreams of Myrddin and Salazar would again go unfinished for another millennium, when young Tom Marvolo Riddle found Slytherin's writings hidden in his chamber. He would spend decades restoring the ruined magic's at the six monuments and preparing himself for the ritual, till another prophesy interfered with the plan's for Stonehenge, and Tom's body was destroyed by a infant: Harry Potter.

Thankfully Tom, by this point self-christened Voldemort, had avoided the pitfalls that led to the ruin of Myrddin and Slytherin's plans by using Salazar's solution to Myrddin's problem – _Horcruxes_. Tom's Horcrux's bound his soul to this plain of existence, and although it would take him thirteen years to restore his body, he was now on the verge of completing a goal that was over a millennia in waiting. His loyal Death Eater's were strategically positioned at all six locations, waiting for the exact minute to complete their Lord's greatest task.

Standing under a Disillusionment Charm, Tom couldn't help but snicker at the irony of the situation; the Muggles had all come to Stonehenge on this date to try and be part of something bigger then themselves, and would end up playing a part in the greatest event the world has ever known. Checking the time, Tom saw there was two minute's left to go. He led his most trusted servant, Bellatrix Lestrange, and his familiar, Nagini, to the center of the monument. After ordering Nagini to curl up directly under him, Tom Marvolo Riddle sent Bellatrix away and waited for the last minute of his existence.

At exactly 2:24GMT on June 21, 1996, during the Summer Solstice when the sun was at it's highest point, six different ruins activated and began siphoning off the magic and life force of those in the area, killing all the plant life, residents, and tourists in the vicinity. All that energy was absorbed into the stone circles and redirected towards their centers, where a Horcrux was laid. The Horcrux's absorbed all the energy from the ruins and connected to the magical ley lines beneath them. Five soul shards then left their containers and traveled down the ley lines, gathering and absorbing more power as they went, till they finally reached Stonehenge and connected with the last Horcrux that resided there. The soul shards gathered and condensed inside the Horcrux, combining each others power and strengthening their connection to the ley lines. Finally unified, the last soul shard flew into the body of Tom Marvolo Riddle, merging with him and connecting him to the magic of the planet. In an explosion of raw light and energy, all six monuments were simultaneously destroyed, leaving massive smoking craters in their wake and causing an earthquake that was felt all the way over in Mainland Europe.

At the epicenter of the Stonehenge crater, a small concentrated ball of infinite darkness hovered above the destruction, sucking in air, dust, rock and clouds; even light could not escape the pull of the miniature black hole. Static cracked through the air and lightning filed the skies, only to get pulled into the black hole along with the rest. In one final explosion that decimated a large section of Wiltshire and generated an even stronger earthquake then the first blast, the dark ball expanded and unfurled to reveal the terror that was hidden inside.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort, had ceased to exist. In his place was an entity unlike any that had ever existed on Earth. Power radiated off it in waves; enough power to give dreams and nightmares physical form – the power to reshape reality and unmake the world.

The reign of Dark God Voldemort had begun.


	2. The Unrelenting Force

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing and I'm not getting paid anything for writing this, so keep your damn lawyers away. BEGONE!

**The ****Omnipotence Paradox**

_Chapter 2: The Unrelenting Force_

Harry Potter was no stranger to pain, in fact one could say that Harry was more familiar with pain then he was with joy and happiness. Life hadn't been very kind to him, and many of Harry memories, from past to present, bore the corrupt tint of sadness and pain. His earliest clear recollection wasn't that of a mother's love or a father's pride, it was of being dragged by his uncle by his hair and thrown into his dark, tiny cupboard for burning breakfast due to exhaustion from the previous day's chores. Harry's childhood consisted of vivid memories of being picked on by his peers, being beaten up by Dudley and his gang of hooligans, and of being put down and verbally abused by his relatives. Harry was sure there were happier memories somewhere drifting about in his mind, but they were just buried under the endless piles of painful recollections of his 'loving family'.

Harry's memories become more cheerful starting form the age of eleven, after discovering there was somewhere where he could belong and that he wasn't some 'freak' that was all alone in the world. But even in this new magical world Harry seemed destined for pain: from fighting the mind numbing pain in his scar from the presence of the dark spirit of Voldemort himself in his first year, to the jagged pain of a Basilisk's fang and the feeling of acid in your veins from it's venom in his second year. Harry's third year was uniquely stressful as he had his first experience with Dementor's and had the few precious happy memories he possessed sucked from him, leaving him with the only conscious recollection of his parent's he would ever have: his mother's screams and pleads for his life just before she was murdered. Harry's fourth year would set a new record for hospital visits needed as he was forced to compete in the dangerous Tri-Wizard Tournament; He was slashed by an angry Hungarian Horntail in the First Task, scratched at by Grindylows in the Second Task, and bitten by an Acromantula in the Third Task. However that didn't compare to being forced to participate in Voldemort's resurrection ceremony, where he had his arm sliced open with a knife and was repeatedly tortured with the painful Cruciatus Curse. Harry's fifth year of school almost seemed tame compared to his fourth; He was only forced to carve "I must not tell lies" into his hand repeatedly by a sadistic toad bitch that happened to be his teacher and have his mind repeatedly ransacked by a hateful greasy bat that happened to be another teacher. He could bear it all, until he went to the Department of Mysteries saw his Godfather fall through the veil…

But even all this 'training' in pain held nothing on what he was currently experiencing. Harry felt like his skin was bubbling as the tissue fibers in his muscles felt like they were being destroyed and reformed into something else entirely different throughout his entire body. The bones in his body felt as though they were all shattering, just to be painfully reformed to be shattered again. Harry's eyes felt like they were exploding in their sockets as bright lights and colors that Harry didn't believe were possible flashed through his vision. His mind felt as though it was being stretched and warped beyond anything that could remotely exist within the realm of possibility, and as Harry's sense of perception was expanding beyond anything he had ever experienced before, he could feel his mind, his very sense of _self_, start to crack and erode as the splinters of his old mind fell into the ever growing void that had begun encasing Harry's world.

'_Is this what madness feels like?_' one tiny shard of Harry's old self seemingly whispered into the void, before it too was swallowed up in the ever encroaching darkness. Those last few quiet words seemed to echo through the constantly expanding vacuum as all that Harry Potter was, is, and would ever be vanished into the swirling maelstrom that used to be a person.

As the last remnants of Harry Potter ceased to exist, a tiny ray of light cracked through the seemingly infinite darkness that had swallowed him up, and expanded outward, illuminating everything it touched in waves of purifying energy. It continuously expanded outward, beyond the physical space that Harry had one occupied, traveling through his bedroom and into the rest of the house. Waves of light and heat continued to travel outward, engulfing Privet Drive before moving onward, until the entirety of Little Whinging was encased in a brilliant dome of sheer power.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment as the residents of Little Whinging were encased in the most blissful sensations: warmth, affection, tenderness, strength, and love. Everyone encased in the shimmering dome felt as though they were being gently caressed lovingly in raw power. This feeling of absolute euphoria lasted less then the blink of an eye, before the entirety of Little Whinging exploded in a dazzling display of raw, unbridled energy, adding its own strength to the earthquake that was caused by a similar, simultaneous blast elsewhere in the United Kingdom that rocked the British Isles and the rest of Europe with it's raw power.

Harry James Potter, the wizard, had ceased to exist.

* * *

How does one define the feeling of life? Through the shared collective experiences that exist within the conscious thoughts of all sentient beings? Through the rush of adrenaline that pumps through the veins, leading to a rush of vigor that is experienced by the daredevil risk takers that gamble with their very lives for the next hormone high? Through the erotic bliss obtained during sex, as one's body and heart synchronize in the pinnacle of passion that people call love, launching someone into euphoric ecstasy at the height of completion?

No, they were all wrong. He had peered into the mind's of countless others; seen the same event from numerous angles and perspectives; and read the various memories from untold numbers of others, connecting to their very thought waves and seeing every intimate detail and experience of their lives. He had battled the greatest duelists of his age; fought in untold wars on unknown battlefields; and traveled to the very brink of death and beyond, only to return to life, stronger and fiercer then ever. He had seduced the most beautiful women in the world; bewitched the mindless masses to bow to his every lewd thought and commit acts of debauchery in his name, and made untold numbers of females scream his name as he took them to the highest pinnacle of ecstasy to sedate his own lustful desires.

'_Fools, the lot of them_,' he thought. The true feeling of life was in the intimate knowledge that you could do _anything_, be _anything_, that your greatest dreams and darkest desires were possible with just the briefest thought; The power to unravel time, space, and all the known laws of the universe, with just the tiniest wave; The power to re-shape the world in your own perfect image. _Anything_ and _everything_ at your command – that was the ultimate experience, the ultimate high, the ultimate ecstasy.

He was a God, and this was now his world to shape, to let it prosper or to completely destroy.

What a rush.

He knew this would take some getting used to - was he even a 'he' anymore? Was he now an 'it' or a 'what'? He supposed he would consider himself a 'he' for now, as completely changing one's thought process was difficult, even for a God.

His physical appearance didn't seem to change all that much; Voldemort had always had a very clear image of himself in his mind: Tall, thin, and imposing. His frame had filled out a little, but aside from that, his was still pale, and his face bore a rather striking resemblance to that of a snake, giving him a frightful appearance. His glittering crimson eyes now literally glowed with power that the Dark God had no intention of hiding, and his robes were now made from a material that simply didn't exist: condensed darkness. His robes were softer then silk and lighter then air, and seemed to absorb the light and heat around them as if they were a living being, similar to a Dementor. The final change was the raw power that swirled around him, radiating in waves that could be felt. The seer volume of energy that Voldemort emitted could force people to their knees in subservience, making them comply with his every command.

As Voldemort gazed down of the fortress of Azkaban from the sky, he tried to not see _what it was_; instead he started to picture _what it could become_. The earth began to tremble as the ocean around Azkaban Island parted, revealing the dark, ragged ocean floor. Cracks started to form in the ground as geysers of heat and magma spewed forth. Slowly, the foundations of Azkaban Island began to rise, followed by lava flows that streamed out onto the ocean floor. The dark island rose into the sky, followed by an eruption of lava, and streams of molten rock began to circle it, reinforcing the island and enlarging it. Massive outcropping of gagged rock began to form along the islands edges, giving it a vile, sinister appearance. The fortress itself, a tall, thin, imposing obsidian structure began to warp, expanding outward to become more like a dark castle, with high parameter walls and numerous turrets that stretched upward towards the heavens.

Voldemort gazed upon his new creation while he closed the seas over the lava flows. It was suitably dark, imposing, and terrifying; it would serve well as a mobile fortress as he 'purified the world'.

Dementor's swirled around the floating fortress before flying towards their new ruler and hovering before him. As one they all bowed, causing the Dark God Voldemort to grin maniacally.

With a final flick of his wrist, he changed the orbit of the Moon, having it cover the sun in a solar eclipse that hid the sunlight from Britain until the Dark God Voldemort changed his mind. He thought that a total eclipse would be a far worthier marker for a Dark God then just his old Dark Mark, the Morsmordre Spell. Everything was falling into place.

Let the cleansing of the world commence.

* * *

Words could not accurately describe the terrible mood of Albus Dumbledore; literally, within several hours, his well constructed and thought out world had fallen apart.

First, during the Summer Solstice at Stonehenge, during the sun's peak hour, the entire monument had exploded, as did five other henge monuments, killing well over ten thousand people. The earthquake generated by the blast shook the British Isles, causing great amounts of property damage and crushing people in their homes. But that was nothing compared to the second earthquake generated by a second explosion at Stonehenge less then a minute later, leveling a large section of Wiltshire. Buildings were toppled as far as the mainland, and the ground all over Britain had become unstable, causing numerous rockslides and further loss of life.

At the same time as the second Stonehenge blast, Little Whinging, Surrey, was blown into oblivion, killing thousands more and taking with it the worlds last hope of defeating the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had gone himself to the epicenter of the explosion, #4 Privet Drive, to try and find any trace of Harry Potter or his guard at the time, Dedalus Diggle. What he found there was a barren crater, devoid of life for miles around. There was little to no hope that his friend and the child had survived the blast.

Somehow Voldemort had discovered Harry's home and had fulfilled the Prophesy; Harry Potter, the only one who could possibly vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort, was dead.

Feeling thoroughly depressed and defeated, Dumbledore was summoned to the Ministry of Magic by Cornelius Fudge, who was clinging to the office of Minister of Magic by a slim thread. Within an hour of the Stonehenge explosions, the island fortress of Azkaban had simply vanished. The problem was further compounded by the fact that Britain was now seemingly trapped in an endless total solar eclipse.

"It's absolute madness, Dumbledore!" Fudge literally cried. "The death toll is already well over two-hundred thousand, and it just keeps climbing! _Reducto_!" Fudge screamed at the owl that entered his office, causing it to explode in a shower of feathers and gore. The unfortunate bird must have gotten past Percy Weasley, Fudge's secretary who had been spending the last hour trying to keep the tidal wave of concerned and angry letters at bay.

"Owls!" Fudge cried, "The Muggle Ministry keeps trying to contact me. Their rioting in the streets! Saying the Anti-Christ has come or some other such rubbish and that the world is going to end! I've taken down the portrait, but the Prime Minister and the Queen won't give up!"

"Cornelius," Dumbledore began calmly, far calmer then he felt, "we mustn't panic. The Prime Minister and Queen may have valuable information…"

"Nothing! They know nothing! I've had Weatherby screen their messages. They just want to yell at me!" Leaning over his desk, with his head in his hands and covered by owl blood and feathers, Fudge looked quite demented. "It's the end. There's no way to sweep this under the rug. The Muggles are going to find out about magic. They'll come after us! The Magical world's going to end!"

"You're not thinking of the bigger picture Cornelius," Dumbledore said quietly," if we don't act now, more then just the magical world will be at stake." Even if you ignored the disturbing events at Stonehenge, Little Whinging, and Azkaban, with the endless eclipse the Muggles would question, as they had already started to, and a full war would break out. Wizards and their magical brethren would not hold back, but Muggle technology had advanced rapidly, far quicker then the magical world could keep up with. If there was a war between the two, it would be a world wide bloodbath, and Dumbledore feared the magical side would loose.

And what had happened at Stonehenge, where all of this had obviously begun? Dumbledore knew Voldemort was powerful, but to be able to change the orbit of the Moon? It was unheard of. But if Voldemort had found a way to unlock that kind of forbidden power, without Harry around to stop him the entire planet was in jeopardy.

Rubbing his temples, Dumbledore tried to tone out Fudge's ranting, who was now chanting, "Its over" repeatedly with an insane look in his eye. Trying to calm down his own nerves, Albus Dumbledore's last thought was '_I wish I had a Lemon Drop_' before the entire Ministry of Magic was wiped of the face of the earth, with Dumbledore still inside.

* * *

When Harry awoke next to the great lake at Hogwarts, he instantly knew there was no one at the school. The teachers had either run or died fighting, and Fawkes had returned to his home on Mount Everest after his bonded had died. All the elves had left; they had banded together with the other elves in Britain to fight the new Dark God during his attacks on the country and most had perished. The Centaurs and Acromantula's in the Forbidden Forest had fled, fearing Hogwarts would be attacked next. Even the creatures of the Black Lake were gone, trying to find deeper waters to hide.

Don't ask Harry how he knew this, he just did.

It had been a week since Stonehenge and Little Whinging had blown up, and since then the new Dark God had turned Azkaban into a massive floating fortress before destroying the Ministry of Magic. The next location he targeted was the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix at #12 Grimmauld Place, destroying the home and a small chunk of London during an emergency meeting with all the members still inside. He had then attacked Buckingham Palace, obliterating it in a swirling dark vortex that left another large crater, before moving of to the British Muggle Government and Army, tearing his way across the country. The British threw everything they had against him and his flying fortress of Azkaban, magical and technological, but nothing worked. The United Kingdom fell in less then three days.

As the Dark God Voldemort crossed the English Channel towards France, the remains of the ICF (International Confederation of Wizards) and the UN (United Nations) combined their strength and launched an all-out, no hold barred attack of Voldemort and Azkaban. The 'battle' lasted less then ten minutes – it would be more aptly named a slaughter.

During his campaign against France, a simultaneous nuclear attack was launched against Azkaban by the panicking Muggle nations of the world; not a single warhead made contact with the ground. Voldemort had saved France from becoming a nuclear wasteland just so he could conquer it – what irony.

France fell in less then two days, before he moved on to Spain, which fell in one day. At that point the nations were surrendering to spare the lives of its citizens; and when Voldemort next went after Italy he spared the magical population who surrendered, but completely destroyed the Muggle Government. Voldemort never showed any mercy towards the Muggles, and Italy fell in less then a day, before he moved on to Switzerland, then Austria, then Germany…

113,499,784 people in total had lost their lives so far since the first explosion at Stonehenge, all within the span of one week. Don't ask Harry how he knew this, he just did.

As Harry stared at his reflection in the lake's empty waters, he examined the outfit he now wore. Harry was wearing a large black leather jacket, over a crimson hoodie with a golden undershirt. He wore fitting black jeans with a gold trim down the sides, with thick, dark dragon-hide boots on his feet and fingerless leather gloves on his hands. All of his clothing looked new and were of high quality, which was something Harry was not used to. Don't ask Harry where the clothes came from, they just appeared on him.

Still watching his reflection, Harry noticed he could see perfectly, even better then perfect, but wasn't wearing any glasses, and were his eyes…_glowing_? Weird.

The total solar eclipse no longer cast its shadow on Britain; it had followed its vile commander along his bloody campaign across Europe and was now over Germany, Voldemort's current target. Germany would fall in three hours; don't ask how Harry knew this, he just did.

Harry struggled to remember where he had been for the past week. He remembered an all encompassing pain, before being swallowed up in endless darkness, then a piercing light, and…a transformation? Harry shook his head, which seemed filled with endless knowledge of the past and present, as well as possibilities for the future. He almost felt like all three ghost from Charles Dickens '_A Christmas Carol'_.

Harry was really messed up. As he lifted his head and stared up at the sky, he couldn't help but notice the all encompassing silence around him, the raw loneliness of the Hogwarts grounds. For a brief moment, Harry wondered if this was what it felt like to be the last man on Earth. Closing his eyes, Harry gave into his sadness and whispered, "Sirius, I wish you were here," into the silence.

"Harry?"

Startled, Harry quickly spun around, and came face to face with an equally surprised Sirius Black. Sirius slowly looked around him, before lifting his hands and examining them closely. He began to slowly run his hands over his body, along his head, chest, legs, and sides as if to make sure he was all there. Finally satisfied that he was actually 'here', Sirius lowered his arms and, still looking shocked, looked Harry in the eye.

"But…How?" Sirius rambled incoherently. "You were just…and I was just…huh?"

Staring at his still gobsmacked godfather, Harry could only think of two words to adequately express how he currently felt.

"Holy shit."


	3. The Accidental Omnipotence

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing and I'm not getting paid anything for writing this, so keep your damn lawyers away. BEGONE!

**The ****Omnipotence Paradox**

_Chapter 3: The Accidental Omnipotence_

Death, Albus Dumbledore surmised, was like falling through the deepest ocean. You spend your whole life above ground, shrouded in darkness, breathing and struggling, trying desperately to eke an existence for yourself out of a harsh world. Then, when you finally die, you simply fall backwards with a splash, crossing the barrier into death and you slowly drown in the warmest, deepest ocean in existence. All your worries and cares seem to slip away and be left behind on the dark surface. Dumbledore thought that if all life once came from the oceans, perhaps all life eventually returned there in the end. And as you continue to fall farther, the water's warmth increases as you slowly fall forwards towards a beckoning light at the oceans bottom; the final barrier.

As Dumbledore felt himself slowly sinking deeper and deeper, wrapped in the warm embrace of what one might call creation, his blissful sleep was suddenly disturbed by what one might call a 'jerk'; the feeling could be more accurately compared to reaching the end of a bungee cord, before suddenly shooting back up. Dumbledore was rising rapidly through the warm waters, heading swiftly towards the cold, dark surface. As the former headmaster broke the waters calm surface, he felt himself blinded by darkness and encased in a chill that pierced his body, forcing a ragged breath through his lungs.

As Dumbledore felt the warmth slowly return to his body, he opened his eyes and looked around into the glaring light. He was lying on his back, bone dry and disoriented, staring at the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hey Headmaster," a calm voice spoke beside him in greeting.

Dumbledore looked to the right, where he saw Harry Potter, the supposedly dead Chosen One, standing and holding his hand out to him with a slight smirk. Dumbledore looked straight into Harry's glowing green eyes, and being completely unable to penetrate his thoughts, uttered the first word that drifted through his mind.

"Huh?" Dumbledore sputtered. It was not the most eloquent sentence the aged warlock had ever uttered, if it could even be called a sentence, but it did accurately surmise his current feelings of the situation.

Still smirking, Harry pulled the elderly man to his feet and gave him a quick look over to make sure he was fine, before casually leaning back against the Great Hall's podium. "You'll get over the disorientation in a moment. Just take a few deep breaths to help center yourself and adjust to being back in your body."

Dumbledore followed Harry's instructions without thought, almost as if he felt _compelled_ to. Looking closer at his former pupil, Dumbledore noticed there had been a drastic change in his student, and while the overall image still screamed 'Harry Potter', there was a drastically different feeling to him. Dumbledore noticed the new cloths, the lack of glasses, and the confident manner that Harry now held himself with. Perhaps the greatest change was in what couldn't be seen, as Harry seemed to emit a calm strength that saturated the air around him in waves, making one feel as if everything would be alright, and that you could instantly submit your full trust in Harry.

Gathering his wits about him, Dumbledore saw past Harry to the front of the staff table and started gaping in awe. Standing just behind Harry were some of the greatest warriors the world had ever known. Godric Griffindor stood tall and proud watching the headmaster, his long mane of golden hair falling behind him, with one hand resting against the handle of his famous silver, ruby laden sword. Beside him stood Rowena Ravenclaw, her fair skin and long, flowing black hair a stark contrast to her stern demeanor, and Helga Hufflepuff, a rather short woman with her wild red hair done up in a knot at the top of her head and a kind smile on her face. They were joined by the leader and war hero Aurelius Ambrosius, his brown hair and beard cropped short, eyes glinting fiercely in the dim room. Beside him stood the former King, Uther Pendragon, who was a tall man, and bore the air of nobility around him like a fine cloak, with graying long brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard. The younger man beside him seemed rather unassuming compared to Uther, with short, black hair and a kind face; but his eyes seemed ancient, weathered and beaten from witnessing too much bloodshed and death. He had a seemingly hidden presence, blending in or commanding absolute respect if needed; he reminded Dumbledore of another black haired young man. It took Dumbledore a moment to place him; he was standing before the greatest swordsmen and warrior the world had ever seen: Arthur Pendragon – King of Briton and wielder of the legendary sword Excalibur.

"I don't have it anymore, you know," King Arthur spoke softly, with a small smile as he looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes. "The sword was returned to the Lady of the Lake, Nimue, when I died."

Dumbledore's eyes widened comically, as he looked dumbly at the Muggle King who just seemingly read his mind. "Merciful Merlin…"

"_Speak not of that wretched name in my presence_!" and angry voice hissed.

All eyes followed the voice to a dark corner of the Great Hall, where a cloaked woman was leaning against the wall, hidden in the shadows. Much like King Arthur, the short woman seemed completely unassuming and could easily fade towards the back of the crowd, at least until you got a good look at her. Her cloak was blood red and fully covered her diminutive form except her face. Full, ruby red lips stood out against the pale, porcelain skin that covered her face. With angry pink eyes and long, fiery red hair that framed her lovely face and spilled out from her hood, the woman held an ethereal beauty that could not possibly be human.

"Be still, Morgan," King Arthur calmly commanded.

"You know of the pact!" She hissed back, her voice possessing a seductive, hypnotic quality to it. "I no longer care for a world that had long abandoned me; I only desire my final retribution!"

There was only one legendary Morgan that Dumbledore could think of King Arthur knowing, but it couldn't be, "Morgan…le Fay?"

The infamous sorceress turned her fierce glare from King Arthur to Dumbledore. "Be silent, fool," Morgan growled.

"Reign in your temper," Godric growled in a deep timber.

"Now don't you get involved Godric," Helga chastised, while Rowena just shook her head.

"What do you know of my suffering, you insolent child!" Morgan screeched, as fire seemed to swirl around her.

Aurelius began to rub his eyes, while Uther calmly remarked, "She used to be such a kind lass."

"Don't speak down to me as if you're my better!" Morgan raged, her temper causing the nearby Slyhterin table to auto-ignite. "I've lived for centuries before you were even a speck in your mother's womb!"

"Calm down, all of you!" Harry commanded calmly, his voice echoing in the suddenly quiet Great Hall; as if compelled by some unknown force, everyone, even the fiery le Fay, had fallen silent.

"_Tense_," James Potter commented as he entered the Great Hall with three others, "who died?"

"We all did Prongs, and that's a really bad joke," Remus Lupin sighed next to James.

"Ease up Moony," Sirius Black laughed. "It wasn't that bad, now something like…OW!" Sirius cried, gripping his head where Lily Potter had hit him.

"The remaining Weasley's and Hermione are holed up at the Burrow," Lily reported to Harry, "but they refused to respond to Remus' calls, considering they think he's dead."

"Which he is…OI!" James shouted as he rubbed his side after Lily had elbowed him.

With a sigh, Harry waved his hand and the Slytherin table was restored to normal. "Listen, all of you, Morgan isn't some evil megalomaniac trying to overthrow Arthur's kingdom and steal his sword like the legends say," Harry quietly began, "Just like Sirius, Dumbledore, and myself, she got blamed for things that either weren't her fault or were completely untrue; Morgan actually helped Arthur and the Knight's of the Round Table to unify his kingdom. She was an accomplished sorceress and healer, but after the King died, one of her most trusted allies betrayed her."

"It was that traitorous worm Myrddin Wyllt. I took him as a student due to his raw power and dedication, but when Arthur died, he began spreading filthy lies that I had assisted that traitor _Sir_ Mordred in the death of the King," Morgan explained, spitting the honorary Knighthood of 'Sir' as if it had left a bad taste in her mouth. "He then tried to take credit for _my_ accomplishments, and worse, the fool's believed him! After all the blood and tears, everything I had sacrificed for their sakes and the lousy bigots abandoned me when I needed them the most. They then turned on me like rabid dogs, and under Myrddin's command hunted me down as if I were some form of dangerous creature that would steal their children away in their sleep – another of Myrddin's tall tales. They hunted for me relentlessly, armed with swords and spears made of cold iron; it was that wretched dog Myrddin that managed to deliver the final blow and removed my head. For a man to kill me, 'The Undying Enchantress of Avalon', I swore vengeance on his immortal soul before he made the final stoke; I care not for saving this wretched world and the pathetic sheep that dwell within it, just leave Myrddin Wyllt for me to destroy."

"The Undying Enchantress of Avalon?" Dumbledore unconsciously questioned.

Harry just grinned at the elderly Headmaster. "Look at her Dumbledore; doesn't she seem just a little too beautiful to be real? Did you really think 'le Fay' was her last name? Morgan is a Fay – or a Faerie, as some might say. They are the guardians of the planet, or more specifically, the planet's magical ley lines. It's their responsibility to help keep the ley lines stable and running; if anything were to happen to the ley lines, the world would crumble and die. As guardians, they are more or less 'immortal' once their born, but they can still be killed with weapons of iron, as it had the unique ability to repel magic, such as the natural enchantment's protecting the Fay."

Harry frowned. "It was actually Myrddin's relationship to Morgan that helped cause this situation. As her student, he learned all about the ley lines as well as the unique stones he later took from the Giant's Round on Mount Killaraus, which he then moved to Stonehenge. The rock itself was made mostly of sandstone; however it did contain small amounts of another substance – Mythril."

In the silent hall, Dumbledore's gasp was almost loud enough to echo. "But Harry, Mythril simply doesn't exist. Wizard's have spent millennia searching for it and found nothing…"

"…Because they keep looking in all the wrong places," Harry casually countered. "It is extremely rare and is fiercely guarded by the Fay because it has the exact opposite affect from iron; while iron _repels_ magical power, Mythril _absorbs_ magic, making itself stronger."

"But how can a metal absorb magic on its own? For an object to possess magic it needs to be enchanted or…"

"…Be organic," Harry once again interrupted Dumbledore. "Mythril is literally grown by the Fay, similar to a plant. In low quantities, it is like the Stonehenge stones – capable of absorbing enough magic around then to be used by others; In higher quantities, Mythril can absorb massive amount's of magic from around it to be used by itself, as in higher quantities, Mythril actually becomes sentient. The best example of this would be Arthur's legendary sword, which was the only sentient piece of Mythril that the Fay has ever allowed to leave them."

Dumbledore's left his mouth hanging open, completely astounded while King Arthur watched silently with a grin, similar to Harry's. "Once Myrddin learned this information, he turned the people against Morgan and killed her himself; with her out of the way, he went ahead unhindered with his plan's for Stonehenge. Thankfully, Myrddin met a rather abrupt end under…interesting circumstances. His dream was then passed to Salazar Slytherin, before it was finally realized by Voldemort. Using the ley lines and the Mythril in the Stonehenge stones, he was able to absorb the power of the planet into himself, literally becoming a roaming extension of the ley lines, with unmatched power over all – in other words, a 'God'."

Harry then tapped the scar on his forehead. "Problem is, the idiot linked our minds when he attacked Godric's Hallow, and then our bodies when he stole my blood. While it may have taken a little longer then him for my mind and body to accept the changes, he passed all his powers to me as well; or rather, he _divided_ his powers between us. We're now both 'Gods', but neither of us are 'perfect' Gods; '_Neither can live while the other survives_' and all that."

It had been over a century since Dumbledore had been this overwhelmed, the raw amount of information he had just been hit with made his brain feel like mush. Trying desperately to regain some of his wits, he asked, "But if you're both God's, why revive us?"

"Myrddin was returned to life, just like you were, by Voldemort," Harry responded. "He wants 'the most worthy lieutenants in history' to help govern his dark kingdom, so he's reviving some of the most foul wizards that have ever lived to serve under him. One of them was actually a childhood friend of yours."

"…Grindelwald?" Dumbledore asked almost timidly, "but he's still alive."

"Yes, and he was the only lieutenant not already a Death Eater that Voldemort didn't have to resurrect; which of course, brings us to why you are here," Harry said, his attention fully on the headmaster. "The possible outcomes of two Gods fighting are endless, and I will have my hand's full dealing with him. I need strong fighters who are willing to face Voldemort's hoard to keep them back long enough for me to stop him. If he can resurrect fallen warriors, I figured 'Why can't I?' and that's why you're here. Regardless of the consequences, this will be the final battle to end the war. What do you say Dumbledore, will you fight with us?" Harry asked with his right hand outstretched.

Dumbledore looked closely at his former student; with the raw power circling around him, if even half of what Harry said was true, and he suspected it was, then Harry could easily just force his compliance instead of giving him a choice. Dumbledore knew if the situation were different, Voldemort would force him to obey his commands instead of giving him free will.

Dumbledore tried to envision a world with Voldemort as its God, but the sheer thought of it made him shiver. Harry's 'choice' wasn't really a choice at all. Dumbledore raised his right hand to grasp Harry's in a firm handshake. "I'll fight beside you Harry, but please, just call me Albus."

Harry's grin was infectious. "Fair enough Albus. Welcome to the Resistance."

* * *

The Dark God Voldemort was _happy_. The rarity of such an event should inspire fear and terror in all those who happen to be near him – and it did. With the power to remake reality, he could literally warp the world so that he had been it's ruler since the beginning of time, but where's the fun in that? Voldemort had dreamed for over half a century of conquering the world, and he would savor and relish the experience for as long as possible. Sure, it was taking longer the just automatically being the supreme ruler, but to a God time is no longer a factor in any decision – not enough time? Just freeze it. It's that simple. The only problem was the fools were starting to wise up and just surrender, taking all the fun out of conquest.

Oh well, if he ever got bored, he might just reset time and conquer the world all over again just for laughs; Voldemort was truly one sick puppy.

Once Germany had fallen, three smaller countries had been cornered; Luxembourg, Belgium, and the Netherlands all surrendered in a little over a day, and now he had his sight's set on Denmark. Voldemort's conquest of Europe was moving along quickly, too quickly actually. Voldemort wanted to make things a little more interesting and personal, and began thinking of ways to kill Albus Dumbledore all over again: beheading him; ripping out his entrails and chocking him with them; slowly ripping off limbs and cauterizing the wounds so he won't bleed out; choking the old fucker with Lemon Drops… so many possibilities and all the time in existence to make them happen.

It was at that point a little piece of information cycled through his seemingly infinite mindscape – Albus Dumbledore was still alive. But how? Voldemort knew he had perished when the Ministry of Magic was destroyed…_Potter_. After his reformation was complete, he tried to sense the Potter boy, but was unable too because he had died in the Little Whinging explosion. But Potter hadn't actually died; he had been reborn, just as Voldemort himself was. While Voldemort's transformation was almost immediate, Potter's indirect power surge meant the transformation had taken a week longer. And Potter's new God-like powers had come from…Voldemort himself? Through a _Horcrux_?! That little shit was stealing his hard earned Godhood and ruining his new world order due to a _technicality_.

"_Argh_!" Voldemort howled in rage, stirring the oceans and darkening the skies. What good was infinite knowledge if you could only access it under certain conditions? His once human mind was still straining to harness the awesome knowledge of the cosmos, and information wouldn't be brought forth unless he actively thought on the subject. It was infuriating.

Potter had created a little resistance group and stationed them at his old Alma Mater, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldemort had been holding off talking Hogwarts as it was going to serve as his own personal palace once his mission of world conquest was complete, but now…

Voldemort altered the course of the dark fortress Azkaban; Denmark would be spared for another day. He was going to crush the last of the true opposition in this world, and if Hogwarts happened to be destroyed in the battle, Voldemort would just rebuild it, better then ever, with a snap of his fingers; he was a God after all. He would destroy Harry Potter, and reclaim the last shard of his soul and with it the final piece of his power.

An insane grin spread over the Dark God's face; things were about to get interesting.

* * *

Harry stood at the edge of the Black Lake, watching the water ripple in the gentle breeze. The planet's finely balanced ocean currents were being destroyed due to Voldemort turning the Moon into his own personal toy; the temperature of Europe was already starting to drop due to the destruction of the Gulf Stream and the North Atlantic Drift, stopping warmth from the Equator from coming north. Unless something was done to stop the climactic change, the world would soon experience another ice age.

Harry sighed. It was rather jarring to realize how fragile something as large and seemingly indomitable as Earth, their home, truly was. To think the short-sighted idiocy of one man, or now a 'God', could cause one change that threatened all life on Earth. Even if Harry were to try and fix the climactic balance, Voldemort would just ruin it all over again; Voldemort was actually _enjoying_ throwing the planet's ecosystems into complete chaos. The whole situation was maddening.

Rubbing his eyes, Harry could literally _feel_ her gaze on him. Ever since his impromptu speech in the Great Hall, her gaze had seldom left him. Her near constant attention would have been flattering if it wasn't so unnerving – she was perhaps the most intense woman he had ever met. He knew why she watched him: he was a complete puzzle to her. His speech, his motivations, the actions he made and the reasons behind them all confused her to no end. With a grin he imagined that if she had been born a muggle human into this time period, she would have become a biologist, studying the animal life around her; Harry almost laughed at the image of her dressed in a lab coat wearing coke-bottle glasses, poking some hapless animal with a long pointy stick repeatedly to see its reaction.

When she had finally decided to approach him, he was almost surprised. There was a lot of directness in her, but she seemed to be intimidated by him. When she had reached his side, she looked straight into his glowing green eyes with her intense pink ones, and quietly said one word: "Why?"

Despite only saying one word, Harry instantly knew what it was that Morgan wanted to know: "Why do you continue to give and sacrifice yourself for the ungrateful?" The answer was simple and complicated at the same time, but he felt she needed to know, as he could see her mind drawing parallels between the two situations they had both experienced before their deaths.

"Because I have to," Harry quietly began, "because if I don't, everything would end. Life and death, the known law's of the universe, time itself, Voldemort has already began causing insurmountable damage to this plain of existence. He will warp the world, and once he gets bored he will just reset time to do it all over again, or hop to an alternate reality and start conquering there. I've spent too much time inside his head to doubt his motives, Voldemort's bloodlust and greed are truly insatiable. He has become an abomination upon the cosmos and must be stopped."

"Not good enough," Morgan said forcefully. "He may be a plague upon this world, but you are a God as well. You can run and abandon these fools to their fate, but you insist upon staying and fighting, risking your existence for others. _Why_?"

Harry laughed humorlessly. "Where am I supposed to hide? Anywhere I go, he can follow. And while I may have been burned by some people, that don't mean the whole of humanity is a waste. Most of the people that have died so far have never even heard of me, so what was their crime? Almost all of those that did wrong upon me were already killed during Voldemort's first takeover of Britain."

"Then why not just follow his example and conquer all?" Morgan retaliated. "With all the power you now possess, why not bend this world to your whims? The best and most exotic foods, legions of soldiers following your every command, any land in the world you desire, and harems of the most beautiful women to fulfill your lustful desires. _Anything _and _everything_ yours; why fight that?"

"You must think pretty little of me," Harry mused, "or of humanity in general; or is it just men? Whatever," Harry said with a dismissive wave. "Besides," Harry now chuckled, "he hates me just as much as I hate him. I have no intention of sharing eternity with that piece of trash. What are we supposed to do for the endless eons together? Play Poker? Thumb wrestle? Bitch-slap one another till were blue in the face?"

Seeing Morgan's confused stare, Harry said, "Er…never mind that last bit. Modern humor, you see."

"No, I don't see," Morgan replied blankly.

With another sigh, Harry began rubbing his temples. Amongst the swirling maelstrom of knowledge and thought inside Harry's mind, one piece of information stood out: _He's coming._ "Morgan," Harry said, "I need you to go up into the castle and warn the others. Voldemort's on his way here."

Morgan continued to stare blankly at him, until he quietly asked, "Please?" Slowly, Morgan nodded, not once breaking eye contact with him, before she headed quickly towards the castle without a glance back.

Harry could actually feel the change in gravity as the Moon came closer to Britain. He looked to the sky as the waters of the Black Lake sloshed violently, as if trying to fly into the air as the Moon took its place in front of the sun, casting Scotland into the darkness of a total solar eclipse. In the distance, he could see the dark fortress Azkaban quickly approaching through the clouds.

It was time to end this. "Bring it on," Harry said quietly into the silence.


	4. The Unbreakable Barrier

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing and I'm not getting paid anything for writing this, so keep your damn lawyers away. BEGONE!

**The ****Omnipotence Paradox**

_Chapter 4: The Unbreakable Barrier_

The Dark God Voldemort had always found it ironic, that the place where he had felt the most at home had always been the domain of those who posed the greatest threat to him. The orphanage had _never_ been his home, and after he finished school, he had traveled the world and had never found a place to settle down and call his own. The only place he had ever known any semblance of peace at was at Hogwarts. He was drawn to the castle like a moth to the flame; even after Dumbledore had denied his request to teach, his yearning to return had never faded. With the elderly headmaster there, he was always in danger when returning to the grounds; and now that Dumbledore had been completely surpassed, the Potter brat instead stood in his way.

Approaching the castle under the darkness of the total solar eclipse, Voldemort was forcefully reminded of his first boat ride towards the school. The eleven-year old Tom Marvolo Riddle was so happy, for the first time in his life, and he was filled with amazement and wonder at the massive castle above him. After years of searching for comfort and acceptance, and of yearning to belong, he had finally found a place he could call 'home'.

As much as someone may enjoy something, they can't truly appreciate it until it's gone; Voldemort never realized just how much he enjoyed the old castle until it had been bared from him forever. Now, after decades of being away he was finally returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Voldemort was coming home.

* * *

If the situation wasn't so serious, Harry Potter would have laughed; he never knew Voldemort could be so sentimental. Voldemort's thoughts practically screamed of a comfort and warmth that Harry had never previously detected from the former Dark Lord. Harry couldn't truly find fault with Voldemort on this point, seeing as they both saw Hogwarts as more of a home then any other place in the world. Neither of them had found any sense of comfort and belonging in their respective childhoods, and Hogwarts was the first place they had both found acceptance; needless to say, the castle had left a lasting mark upon them both. Their lives had been shockingly similar, but because of different choices, they now stood on opposite sides of a war. It was ironic that the one place in the world where they both felt truly at home, the one thing in the world they could both agree on, would end up being their last battleground and the last place where one of them would be seen alive.

Voldemort, in robes of seemingly infinite darkness, gently floated down form the floating Azkaban, with his trusted lieutenants behind him. Harry would easily be able to compare the cheesy event to some 'sacred deity and his angels descending from on high'; Voldemort really was a pretentious bastard.

"How is it that at every turn, I find you standing in my way?" Voldemort quietly asked, his glowing red eyes glaring into Harry's glowing green ones.

"I'm here because you're here. Year after year, you keep dragging me into your damn games of conquest, and I'm sick of it. It ends now" Harry glared right back.

Voldemort snickered at Harry, and although neither had moved, the raw energy surrounding both of them literally clashed with the others, causing the air to ripple. The wind began to pick up between them as static filled the air while the two groups faced off.

"Defiant right up till the end; you truly are something else, Harry Potter," Voldemort chuckled; it was a very disturbing sound. "What possible chance can you have against a true God?"

"Plenty I figure, due to your continuous cock-ups," Harry snarled. "You linked our minds with a Horcrux when I was one, and then our bodies with my blood when I was fourteen. Considering you couldn't beat a defenseless toddler back then, and have continued to fail in your half-assed schemes since, I'm not all that worried."

Voldemort growled in rage, as the earth started to tremble with his anger. "You insolent little…"

Not waiting for some more annoying banter, Harry flicked his wrist, causing the waters of the Black Lake to rise up and swipe at the rear flanks of Volemort's followers, dragging them down into the water's depths. The Dark God's followers scattered, as did Harry's resistance after them.

"Kill them all!" Voldemort screeched, rising into the air above the chaos to dodge the massive water tendril, "But the boy is mine alone!"

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald was a truly wrenched creature; he had spent his entire life in pursuit of a way to cheat death through the Deathly Hollows, and in the process forgot to actually live. His pursuit of the Hollows and repeated use of the Dark Art's had warped him and destroyed his conscience. Because of the horrible acts he had committed, he had been thrown into prison for decades, ironically the same prison he himself had built: Nurmengard.

The years may have slowly stripped his looks, but not his keen intellect. When the new Dark God had approached him in his prison cell in Germany and offered him freedom from his own prison for his sworn loyalty, Grindelwald carefully agreed. The aged wizard was clever enough to word his oath so that he could still act independently, so long as it did not personally inflict harm on Voldemort. He was now using that freedom to head towards the Forbidden Forest, giving the still turbulent Black Lake a wide berth, as he headed towards the wild Acromantula colony within; Acromantula's were ravenous creatures, and in the end would obey there stomachs over all. There would be enough prey from the battle being fought to satisfy their hunger; he didn't really care which side their victims came from. And considering all he requested for his cooperation was a little venom…the deal was simply too good for them to pass up.

Acromantula venom was the last rare ingredient needed in a potion that would sever all ties and bonds to anyone living – including oaths. The best part was that the oath he made with Voldemort stated he would never harm the fool _directly_. Freeing himself from Voldemort would give him time to figure out a way to kill the man; Grindelwald had never believed in God and certainly didn't think Voldemort was completely immortal. Grindelwald had lead wars and toppled nations before that little shit Riddle was even finished schooling; there was no way he would ever truly submit to this new 'Dark God'.

As Grindelward ran deeper into the Forbidden Forest, a wall of solid rock rose up before him. "What are you searching for Gellert? This forest had been abandoned," an aged voice arose from behind him.

"Albus!" Grindelwald cackled, "Just the man I needed to see! I believe you have my old wand - I'll be needing it back," he said with a harsh edge to his voice, as he raised his wand.

"I'm afraid killing me will do you no good," Dumbledore countered calmly, as if discussing the weather, "the Elder Wand, and any right of ownership I once had over it, were both destroyed when I was killed in the Ministry of Magic by your new master."

"_That man is not my master_!" Grindelwald roared, "I bow to no one!" With an angry swipe of his wand, a bolt of white light shot out towards the elderly headmaster, who summoned a boulder to block the shot were it was completely disintegrated.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Gellert. Following either Voldemort or you own selfish ambitions will lead you to ruin again," Dumbledore tried to reason with his old friend. "There's still time to change..."

"…'for the greater good', Albus?" Grindelwald laughed, "I _invented_ that line, you old fool, so don't preach to me about change; the only 'greater good' that exists in this world is my own. Why do you persist in annoying me Albus? Do you actual still love me? How touching" he chucked as he dodged a small, thin whip of fire, which ended up wrapped around a large tree trunk.

With an angry yank, the tree Dumbledore had caught had been uprooted, and as he swung the large tree towards Grindelwald, the former Dark Lord cast a severing charm on the whip, launching the tree high into the air out of the forest. "Oh, did I make you angry Albus? Are your feelings hurt? As I told you before, I'm not gay, and even if I was, why would I go with a man who fought me, stole my dream, and then threw me into my own prison?" Grindelwald growled, directing a nearby tree to pound the ground where Dumbledore stood.

The headmaster cast a Severing Charm on the tree trying to kill him, then a Banishing Charm to send it straight towards his former friend and love interest. Grindelwald quickly leapt over the rock barrier that Dumbledore had made earlier to protect himself and cast a complex Concealment Charm to change his appearance, before he used a Blasting Curse to send the rock wall exploding outward towards his opponent.

Dumbledore quickly summoned a large silver shield, which took the brunt of the blast and protected him from stone shards and boulders, but as he lowered the shield he froze: standing before him was a fourteen year old girl with blonde pigtails and bright blue eyes - his long dead little sister, Ariana Dumbledore.

"Why brother?" Ariana quietly begged, "Why did you kill me?" Tears silently flowed from her eyes as she stared straight into his. "Why did you leave me alone? Why didn't you love me?"

"I…" Dumbledore sputtered, trembling form head-to-toe. He knew that Grindelwald was tricking him, but the sight of his sister again was wreaking havoc with his mind, and his body began to act of its own accord, slowly stepping towards his fake sister.

"NO! STAY BACK!" Ariana shrieked in terror, falling to her knees. "Don't hurt me anymore! Please! I don't want to hurt anymore. I'll be a good girl, I promise!" she sobbed, hands covering her face.

"Ariana…" Dumbledore rasped from between his parched lips, as he too fell to his knees, tears flowing down his face.

'Ariana' peeked from between her fingers, and a mad gleam entered her eyes. As she slowly raised her wand, before she could cast a spell a massive tendril of green flame cut though the air, creating a large, flaming gouge between herself and Dumbledore, forcing them both back to avoid the flames.

Dumbledore quickly looked around him through the blazing green fire, trying to search for his sister, but unable to find her, was forced back out of the forest to avoid the spreading emerald inferno.

* * *

"Hey! I recognize you; Your Emeric the Evil and Loxias, right?" James Potter said as he blocked their path towards the castle.

"Our reputation precedes us," Emeric said with a smirk. He was a rather pale faced man with lank, black hair that reminded James of a certain former potions master.

"Not really," James commented casually, "your faces are on the Chocolate Frog Cards; little snott-nosed kid's like to bicker about which of you is uglier."

"Wretched fool!" Emeric growled, unleashing a blast of concussive air that tore up the ground that James had just been standing on.

"That's it?" James taunted while he dodged, "I thought you were supposed to be 'Evil', or did your mum name you that?" James laughed as Emeric shot a volley of sickly yellow orbs after him that melted the ground where they hit.

"Now James, there's no need to taunt these men; just because they can't fight without their little 'Death Stick' doesn't mean we should rub it in," Lily casually chastised her husband.

"Be silent you useless woman!" Loxias spat, uplifting a jagged rock before launching it towards her.

"And he's a sexist too," Lily said with a charming smile that hid her anger. With a flick of her wand the rock flew back towards Loxias quicker then he had sent it, nicking the edge of his black cloak.

Emeric thrust his wand forward, sending a brilliant bolt of lighting streaming towards the Potters, where they both dodged the attack as it went flying past. James quickly transfigured the jagged rock from earlier into a lion that he sent towards the former Dark Lords, before Loxias brutally removed its head with a Severing Charm.

A massive rip in the ground opened up close by, spewing forth rivers of molten hot magma into the sky; Emeric quickly took advantage of the situation and redirected some of the flow towards James, who quickly pointed a Banishing Charm towards the ground, sending himself flying to the side just before the torrent of lava hit.

"Ohhh, now your getting serious? You must have been a terrible little twat when you were two for your mummy to call you 'Evil'," James continued to taunt his opponent's as he transfigured the grass they were standing on into shiny nails, piercing Emeric's feet and sending him into a rage. Emeric shot a massive dark blue orb of energy at James, blasting the ground to pieces and launching the man backwards before he could shield himself.

"JAMES!" Lily cried, as she dodged a swipe made by Loxias, who had a thick beam of pink light extended from his wand and was using it as a sword. With a quick swish of her wand, Loxias' robes tightened around him and started to choke him; the former Dark Lord tripped over his animated robes and fell forward onto his improvised blade, slicing himself cleanly in two diagonally across his chest, killing him instantly.

The now limping Emeric hobbled towards the fallen James, who was looking around himself for his wand. With a growl, all the glistening nails that James had previously transfigured were ripped from the ground and hovered before Emeric, aimed straight at the fallen wizard. Swiping his wand downward, the nails flew straight towards James in a hail of lethal metal. Finally spotting his wand, James dove to the side and grabbed it, but still had several nails lodge into his leg. With a cry of pain, he pointed his wand back at Emeric and with a circular wave, sent gale force winds towards him. Emeric summoned a large silver shield to buffer the winds, but Lily was close and added a blast of raging fire to James' attack, turning the windstorm into a towering inferno. As the fire swirled around Emeric, he was burned to death and his charred corpse collapsed to the ground in a smoking heap.

"Never mess with red-heads," James joked, gritting his teeth through the pain in his leg.

* * *

Herpo the Foul was a man that rarely ever took any enjoyment out of life, but for the first time since he could remember he was genuinely amused: standing before him was a Muggle, dressed in shining armor and clutching a sword as if it would do any good against the first Dark Lord in history. Using a sword against a wizard was the same as using a pebble against a dragon – utterly useless

"You're a brave fool, I will give you that," Herpo chuckled," but what hope can a Muggle have to stand against me with such a trinket?"

Far quicker then Herpo would have thought possible, the Muggle rushed forward and nearly sliced through Herpo's arm. "You're the fool if you continue to underestimate me," the armored man said.

As Herpo angrily stood up, he quietly asked, "Tell me the name of the man I'm about to kill."

Steadying his sword the man proclaimed, "I am Aurelius Ambrosius, defender of Briton. We both share blame in this current travesty, and we both shall pay for it,"

"What nonsense are you speaking of? Are all Muggles as foolish as you?" Herpo growled, shooting a lance of red light at the knight, who nimbly dodged.

"You are the sorcerer who created the foul Horcrux, which made Voldemort's ascension possible; and I am the man who was tricked into giving the order to move the Giant's Round to Briton. We both share a piece of the blame for the world's current chaos, and we will both pay for it."

"You're an imbecile, and you will die," Herpo growled, and started to fire a line of lime green blasts toward Ambrosius, who continued to swerve between the attacks with an agility that should not have been possible with the heavy armor he wore. One shot managed to hit Ambrosius' left side, where it heavily dented the armor before veering off course and hitting the ground with a blast.

"Iron armor?" Herpo quietly asked himself, before raising his wand and hissing into the air, causing a gigantic serpent to appear between himself and the knight. With another hiss, the snake lunged at Ambrosius.

The knight quickly rolled to the side, barely dodging the snake's poison fang's, before he took a swipe with his sword, making a large bleeding gouge in the serpent's side. With a howl of rage, Herpo shot a blast of purple light at Ambrosius, which was deflected towards the snake by the knight's iron shield, killing it in an explosion of blood and gore.

Covered in the blood of his summons, Herpo angrily slashed his wand, causing a wave of purple fire to erupt towards Ambrosius, who easily dodged, before he pointed his wand towards the ground, and a seven-foot, three-headed Runespoor appeared. Casting a quick Engorgio Charm, the Runespoor grew to over fifteen-feet long. With a long hiss, Herpo pointed at the knight, causing the Runespoor's left head to quickly thrust forward, attempting to strike. Ambrosius barely dodged only to be almost bitten by the poisonous right head, which never seemed to stop hissing.

The massive Runespoor swiped with its tail, knocking Ambrosius to the ground; looking up to the darkened sky, he could see large glimmers of reflected light heading straight for him. Rolling to his right, Ambrosius barely dodged a large hail or obsidian rock, glinting in the low light, as it embedded deeply into the ground beside him.

Quickly back-pedaling, Ambrosius dodged another angry strike from the Runespoor's right head, before the left made another quick strike. Unable to dodge, Ambrosius quickly raised his shield in front of himself, before he was completely knocked back by the force of the blow, loosing his shield. The right head launched a final strike, sinking its poisonous fangs deep into the gaps of Ambrosius' armor. With a howl of pain he fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

The left Runespoor head opened its fangs wide, before it stopped as the right head seemed to keep hissing insistently, almost as if arguing. The middle head suddenly snapped out of whatever daydream it had been lost in the entire time, and it swiveled back and forth between the other two, as if watching a tennis match. The three head's were quickly all hissing angrily at each other at the same time, while Herpo hissed angrily at the entire Runespoor in turn.

His body tingling painfully as the poison quickly spread through his veins, Ambrosius dragged himself up, and seeing his opponent's distracted, used the last of his energy to throw himself forward, slashing his sword horizontally and removing Herpo's head in a large spurt of blood. As the headless corpse of the first Dark Lord collapsed, Ambrosius fell to his knees, clutching at his bloody sword.

The last thing Aurelius Ambrosius saw was the middle and left Runespoor head band together and rip off the nagging right one before his sword was pulled out from under him, and he fully collapsed to the ground, consumed in darkness.

* * *

From a very young age, Arthur Pendragon had learned that monsters existed; not the gigantic, ugly hairy kind that lived in children's imaginations, under beds and behind closets. The monsters that young Arthur grew up with looked just like regular people, but their hearts and souls were as warped and deformed as any legendary beast. Later in life, when Arthur had grown he wasn't overly shocked to learn from his father Uther that the gigantic, ugly hairy kind of monster also existed, and in many cases were friendlier then the one's he was used to, but there were of course, certain exceptions to that rule.

Staring up into the sky, the former legendary King Arthur couldn't help but watch the swirling cloud of darkness that surrounded the dark fortress Azkaban as it moved closer and wondered aloud, "Why are such vile creatures still allowed to exist?" The Dementors had been a scourge upon the planet for generations before his birth, and although Arthur had tried valiantly to rid the world of them in his time, the endless, blood-sewn battlefields of his era gave them plenty of weak and dying prey to feed upon.

"They truly are foul creatures, with no other reason for existence then to cause suffering," Uther Pendragon said beside his son, "The fools of this period believe they can be harnessed and reasoned with, and like rats they have multiplied. Do you think you can handle them without your favorite sword?"

Arthur smiled wryly at his father, "You know as well as I do that the weapon does not make the warrior; but that the warrior pours his skills into the blade that makes it lethal. I will be fine."

Looking over his shoulder, Uther saw two wizards quickly approach. "They think us defenseless without wands," He chuckled, "the fools are walking to their death."

"Leave them to their delusions," Arthur responded quietly, as the air chilled around them, "the hoard is coming."

The swirling black mass of Dementors from above had quickly struck, two landing before Arthur, attempting to pin him before they both lost their arms to his iron blade, followed by their heads. Uther quickly joined in and, using their iron swords, began to carve their way through the Dementors ranks.

A massive pillar of rock, shaped like an obelisk, suddenly rose from the ground in the center of the Dementors, impaling several on its sharp, pointed tip as it traveled upwards. Uther quickly grabbed on to the jagged side with his left hand, slashing and killing several of the Dementors with the sword in his right hand that had been previously out of his reach. The obelisk then started to tremble and tilt, and releasing his grip, Uther slid down the now diagonal slope of rock to join his son on the ground, watching as the now destroyed obelisk collapsed, smoldering in green flames, and crushed several more Dementors.

Arthur felt the disturbance before he saw it, and quickly ducked the gout of black flames that was shot at his back by the two wizards that flanked him. Arthur knew that the young God had mentioned their names earlier – Godelot and Deverill. As the Dementors behind him withered in pain from horrible burns, Arthur shot forward and with a quick slice, removed Deverill's left arm. With a howl of pain, Deverill shot a violent orange light, which Arthur reflected off his sword towards the Dementors, causing three of them to quickly turn to ash and disappear. Dashing forward, Arthur went to finish off the wizard before a wall of rock rose up and trapped his blade.

Quickly swinging around, Arthur ducked a red blast of light and delivered a right jab to Godelot's stomach with his gauntlet covered fist. As Godelot swung his arm down to blast Arthur, the former king used his shield to re-direct the blast towards the rock wall, completely destroying it while he used his right fist to deliver a vicious uppercut, breaking the wizard's jaw. As the wall exploded outward, Arthur reached up after making the uppercut to grab his flying sword, before bringing it slashing down, cleaving Godelot's head in two.

Turning behind him to see Deverill impaled on shard of rock from his own barrier, Arthur quickly returned to his father's side, who had just dodged a bolt of horizontal lighting from another battle which had further decimated the Demontors ranks, arcing between them. Uther hadn't turned around to check on his son once, because after all, Arthur had lead a kingdom through the harshest wars and most grizzly battlefields – if he couldn't kill two measly wizards, he wouldn't be worthy of his legendary title, now would he?

* * *

Watching from a distance, Sirius Black couldn't help but marvel at the lethal efficiency that the two legendary kings used to carve their way through the Dementors ranks – it was simply mind boggling. Like most boys, in his youth Sirius had dreamed of one day growing up to be a knight in shining armor and rescuing some beautiful damsel in distress. As he grew, Sirius did learn how to use a sword, but the only 'princesses' he could attract were the loose, 'one night stand' kind; all the virtuous princesses didn't want to settle down with the bad boy, the ones that came to him just wanted to get fucked hard and fast. It didn't exactly match up with the old classical ideal that was romance. Then again, the inbred pureblood idiots of the magical world were no fierce dragon to slay, but they sure as hell were annoying.

"I'm surprised you're here, Lucius," Sirius taunted the approaching blonde Death Eater, "If you fight me, you might mess up your long, pretty golden hair."

"Be silent, you filthy mutt," Malfoy growled back, "Gutter-trash like you should be put down like the rabid little dogs you are." With a swipe of his wand, a wave of crescent neon light flew towards Sirius, who quickly shifted to his canine form to dodge.

Weaving between Malfoy's insistent attacks, Sirius got close enough in his Animagus form to physically attack the Death Eater, but quickly ran left when Lucius raised a large silver shield to defend himself. Swiftly transforming back into a human, Sirius sent a Severing Charm towards Malfoy's unprotected flank, forcing the man to quickly duck or be beheaded. Long strands of silky golden hair fell to the ground as they were caught in the curse, giving the elder Malfoy's hair a rather bizarre, lopsided look.

"Whoops, sort about that Lucy. I was aiming for your neck", Sirius chuckled, not sounding sorry at all.

Sputtering in incoherent rage, Malfoy screamed, "_AVADA KEDAVERA_!"

Sirius quickly fell to the ground, narrowly escaping death, and transfigured a nearby piece of a former obelisk into a large Grizzly Bear. "Watch out Goldilocks, it's the big bad Papa Bear!"

As Sirius aimed to kill the now distracted Malfoy, he heard a familiar voice behind him scream, "Get back here you sniveling little coward!"

Looking behind him, he saw his friend, Remus Lupin, rapidly firing curses towards the ground. In the dim light of the eclipse, Sirius could just barely make out…a rat.

Sirius almost literally saw red, as uncontrollable rage filled him up completely. Screaming in anger, he fired a dark curse that surrounded the rat in a large cage of fire, which had also trapped his friend, Lupin.

Lupin fire a spell at the cornered rat, forcing him out of his Animagus form, "Its time to pay for your treason, _Wormtail_," Lupin spat, as if the name left a bad taste in his mouth.

The cowering Peter Pettigrew shot a small, red bolt of light at his former friend, who easily batted it away and countered with a Killing Curse. With a terrified squeak, Wormtail shifted back to his rat form and dodged the curse, before he ran towards the enraged Marauder.

Dodging another Killing Curse, Wormtail quickly changed back into a human before sending a Reductor Curse at close range; Lupin erected the Protego Charm in time to deflect the attack, but Pettigrew's silver fist managed to collide with his face, burning the skin on his cheek. Falling to the ground, Lupin lashed out with a kick, sweeping out Wormtail's legs from beneath him, causing him to crash to the ground. Using inhuman strength, Lupin grabbed Pettigrew's leg and swung him around, before sending him crashing hard into the ground. Pointing his wand, Remus screamed, "_BOMBARDA_!" In a flash of white light, Wormtail's silver hand exploded, taking his entire arm with it.

Sirius watched with a twisted grin, taking a sick sort of pleasure at seeing the pain of the man who betrayed their friends to death. So caught up in Wormtails pain, Sirius didn't see Malfoy eviscerate the Grizzly Bear and then aim his wand at him. A quick blasting curse destroyed the ground Sirius was standing on, sending him flying backwards.

"_Avada Kedavera_!" Malfoy hissed, sending a green blast of death straight towards Sirius. The falling Marauder could only watch the Killing Curse head towards him, and be forcefully reminded of the last time he remembered falling like this at the Ministry…

Without warning, a massive dumping of water landed on the four combatants, knocking them all down and washing away the ring of fire encircling Wormtail and Lupin. The raw force of the water was enough to divert the Killing curse slightly, so that it just missed Sirius. Sputtering to regain his breath, Sirius pointed his wand towards Malfoy, who was struggling to get up, and used another Cutting Curse, hitting his mark this time and beheading the Death Eater.

Before the body had hit the ground, Sirius had already turned and at the same time as Lupin shouted, "_Avada Kedavera_!" both curses hitting Wormtail at the same time and finally killing the traitor.

Tenderly rubbing his scorched left cheek, Lupin held out his right hand to Sirius. "You know, you really need to stop taunting your prey Snuffles, they might just get you next time."

"Nonsense, Moony," Sirius replied, "I'll be young, healthy, and beautiful forever!" he declared with a ridiculous pose. As Lupin shook his head at his friend's foolishness, neither man saw two dark shadows rapidly approach them from the sky.

* * *

It had been more than a millennia since Salazar Slytherin had seen the magnificent Basilisk he had hidden away in the Chamber of Secrets. All he needed was to enter the girl's bathroom on the second floor and he would be safe to summon his monster and destroy his enemies; he may not have been able to obtain his Godhood, but he would not be denied the joy of killing the Hogwarts founders that had destroyed his other dream of a magnificent pure-blood world.

Naturally, before he could enter the castle the heads of the 'birds' and the 'badgers' would once again seek to meddle in his affairs. "Move!" Slytherin hissed, sending a jet of grey light into the ground, splitting the earth between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and knocking them both away. Dashing between his two former colleagues, Slyherin ran straight for the main doors before a towering brick wall formed in front of him. Turning, he could see Hufflepuff with her wand pointed downward, manipulating the earth, and Ravenclaw with her wand pointed directly at him.

"We will not allow you to enter the school, Salazar," Ravenclaw said quietly.

"Lest you forget, I helped build this castle, Rowena," Slytherin countered, "I have just as much right to enter this school as you do."

"Don't play your games with us, Salazar!" Hufflepuff growled uncharacteristically. "You never truly saw Hogwarts as a school, only as a platform for your pathetic global revolution!"

"_Don't you dare mock my dream_!" Slytherin raged, "First you took away my revolution, then Godric took away my ascension! I may not be a God, but the Pure-Blood Revolution _will_ commence, and you pathetic harpies cannot stop me!" With a downward arc, two green blades of light sliced through the ground, heading for his opponents.

Hufflepuff quickly built another wall and reinforced it, while Ravenclaw shot her own charm towards the attack, neutralizing it, before sending a lethal gust of wind at Slytherin that sliced anything it hit to ribbons. Slytherin summoned a large silver shield, which barely held up against the wind blades striking it; he the banished the ruined shield towards Ravenclaw, before turning around and blasting the wall that Hufflepuff had erected earlier to prevent entrance to the castle. Ravenclaw melted the shield while Hufflepuff used the current wall she was behind to send a hail of reinforced bricks towards the dark wizard. Forced to duck and swerve the initial blast of bricks, he quickly sent a concussive wave of destructive energy once he found out the bricks would home-in on him if he ran. Dealing with Hufflepuff's assault, he was unprepared for the whip of liquid metal that was once his shield lashing out at him and wrapping around his limbs, trapping him in place.

As an angry Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff approached his defenseless form, he saw his salvation behind them; quickly hissing out a set of instructions, a bestial roar was heard behind the two female founders. Turning, they saw a gigantic two-headed Runespoor barreling angrily towards them to attack. Hufflepuff quickly raised another wall, which trembled seconds after it was erected as the middle head impacted heavily with it, before the left head rose over the wall to strike. Dropping her metal whip, Ravenclaw used a Severing Charm to remove the left head, before Hufflepuff used the same charm to remove the still dazed center head. The corpse of the now headless Runespoor collapsed to the ground with a large thud and twitched, but when the two founders turned around to deal with their captive, they couldn't see him.

Salazar Slytherin had escaped into Hogwarts.

* * *

Caught in Potter's initial attack, Bellatrix Lestrange had been swept out into the Black Lake with many of her fellow comrades. Bellatrix franticly swam through the tumbling waters towards the surface, not even caring that several feet away her husband Rodolphus was slowly drowning; only the thought of being reunited with her master entered her warped mind. As she broke the surface, she changed herself into a smoky haze – a favored method of travel for the Death Eaters. Exploding form the water and narrowly hitting an elderly wizard, Bellatrix flew high over the battlefield and watched the delicious carnage unfolding below. She finally spotted her master and the Potter brat, fighting high in the air above the rest. She watched amazed as her Dark God flung magic around as if it were a simple child's toy, but did not interfere – her master had given his followers specific instructions that Potter was his alone. Sensing another Death Eater escape the lake, she turned to see Fenrir Greyback appear beside her. Considering any Death Eater that couldn't escape the lake waters as a useless waste, including her now former husband, she then took off towards a familiar target she had seen with Greyback trailing behind.

She quickly landed and locked eyes with the man she had once killed, her traitorous cousin Sirius Black. "Dear cousin Siri," Bellatrix purred," I never imagined I would get the chance to kill you again. Now I get to finish you off nice and slowly," she cackled.

The still waterlogged Sirius readied his wand to face his deranged relative and kill his former killer, while Remus growled and pointed his own wand at Greyback, the Werewolf that had originally infected him with Lycanthropy.

The tense situation was unexpectedly broken when a large tree came sailing in from the Forbidden Forest like a massive javelin and crashed into Bellatrix, crushing the witch and killing her instantly, leaving only her twisted, bloodied legs still visible. Everyone was frozen in pure shock at the unexpected event when Lupin's inhuman instincts kicked in, causing him to duck a hail of nails that hit the still stunned Greyback, causing him to scream in pain before frothing at the mouth and falling over, dead. Lupin cautiously walked over and saw a familiar glint form the nails that had killed the Werewolf – _silver_.

"Well…that was anti-climatic," Lupin faintly said to himself, while Sirius danced in the background merrily singing "Ding! Dong! The witch is dead!" over and over again.

* * *

Myrddin Wyllt was having an absolutely miserable second life. Not only had he spent decades in his first life tricking and deceiving those around him to become powerful and learn the secrets of immortality, but after nearly completing his plan, he had died in possibly one of the most ridiculous ways imaginable. Now, having been brought back to life, some little snot-nosed punk had taken advantage of _his_ hard work and ascended to Godhood, while he now had to deal with the psychotic bitch he betrayed in his former life.

Myrddin quickly ran out onto the turbulent waters of the Black Lake, knowing it would be the only area where he may hold the advantage. Running along the waters turbulent surface, he barely dodged a black mist that shot form the lake's murky waters before he reached the water's center, and braced himself for the inevitable.

He could see her from the distance, like an angry red star streaking towards him. Water turned to steam as she flew over it like a rocket, splitting the surface and moving far quicker then should be possible, till she abruptly stopped just in front of him. Flames rolled around her as she hovered in the air above the water, her fiery hair and crimson cloak swaying in a non-existent breeze, while her pink eyes burned into Myrddin's like hot embers.

Morgan le Fay was extremely pissed off, and now she was out for retribution.

"_You miserable, useless, waste of flesh_!" Morgan shrieked, as flames literally sprang from her eyes. "Do you remember the pact? The oath I made to you before you beheaded me?" she hissed out, the flames surrounding her spinning faster.

"What need have I to listen to the useless ramblings of the damned?" Myrddin casually replied, still maintaining the air of a benevolent and kind old wizard, while his wand was behind his back, making complex movements.

"You're the one who's damned!" Morgan roared, "You killed a Fey, one of the immortal protectors of this planet! Any who successfully kill a Fay will be cursed by magic itself as penance for their crime. Do you truly believe the way you died was in any way normal?"

"That does explain some things," Myrddin said wisely, pointing his wand into the lake, as several tendrils of water shot up to wrap around Morgan. "So it's because of you that my Stonehenge plan failed," he snarled, all vestiges of kindness gone, now revealing his hidden cruelty.

Releasing a wave of heat, the water surrounding Morgan completely evaporated, and she slashed her wand, causing a blast of raw power that arced out and severed the water where Myrddin was just standing, leaving a trench in the lake waters that refused to close. Evading another smoky shade that escaped the lake through the newly made water trench, Myrddin sent several lances of light towards Morgan, who focused her flames like a shield, deflecting the attacks.

"Quit squirming you miserable little traitor and die!" Morgan spat, actually sending a blast of flames from her mouth, which Myrddin blocked with a barrier of lake water.

"Is the little fool upset she got duped? Do you feel betrayed?" Myrddin snarled, causing his water shield to fly towards Morgan with a wave; Morgan easily evaporated the water with a quick blast of searing fire.

"I trusted you! We all trusted you!" Morgan screeched, pointing at him with her finger, causing a concentrated beam of heat, similar to a laser, to shoot out and pierce the elderly wizard's left shoulder who couldn't evade in time.

"You _whore_!" Myrddin spat before sending a bolt of light into the water and causing a large pillar of water to shoot up, but Morgan was once again protected in a wreath of fire. "You were just another stepping stone on my way to power. Do you honestly believe you were the only fool who I deceived?" Myrddin taunted, sending a wave of blue light towards Morgan, who blocked it with a glowing golden barrier, "You pathetic woman, why must you take things so personally?"

"_You had me hunted down like a dog! You killed me yourself, you bastard_!" Morgan screamed, throwing several balls of fire at the sorcerer. "How else am I supposed to take it?"

Drawing a line in the water, a massive wave quickly rose up in front of Myrddin and intercepted Morgan's attack, before crashing down on top of her. Her flame barrier completely overwhelmed, Morgan was quickly submerged by the lake's water. Myrddin filled the lake with his magic as he began to try and suffocate Morgan under the water, making it denser. Morgan's limbs were pressed into place by the raw pressure of the water around her, and if Myrddin kept it up, she would pass out from lack of Oxygen.

Morgan was saved when a massive wave of sub-zero winds swept over the lake, freezing the surface and forcing Myrddin to defend himself or be instantly frozen. Once again free to move, Morgan pointed her wand towards the surface and blasted a hole trough the ice. Quickly swimming through the water, Morgan saw the ice from the surface race downward and begin to form…something. Out of air, Morgan surfaced and sputtered as she gasped for breath and she began to drag herself up. Seeing the sorceress resurface, Myrddin deactivated the glowing blue pyramid-shaped dome protecting him and was about to attack her while she was struggling when the ice behind him exploded upward, showering the area in tiny ice shard as a massive beast made of ice flew upwards towards the battle happening in the sky. Myrddin's shock at what he saw gave Morgan enough time to get to her feet and flash-heat her cloths enough to dry her.

Slashing his wand, Myrddin sent a series of large ice shards towards Morgan, forcing her to dodge before she sent a wave of pink light at Myrddin that blew a huge hole in the ice that the aged wizard had previously stood.

During this entire exchange, Myrddin had been monitoring a spell he had cast while Morgan had been raging at him earlier – a Detection Charm. He had been searching for an iron weapon that he had seen several knights possess in Potter's resistance group, and the charm had just locked-on to one. With a quick Summoning Charm on the blades thick leather grip, he dodged another blaze of spellfire from the enraged sorceress and waited for his trump card.

A small whistling was the only warning Morgan got before the summoned blade nearly removed her head. She was barely able to roll out of the weapons path before Myrddin caught the sword. Examining the blood covered blade, Myrddin saw that it was the sword of Aurelius Ambrosius. '_Well, at least I no longer have to deal with that fool_,' Myrddin thought bemusedly.

Morgan saw the sword and felt a chill run up her spine; using iron to attack was the only way to kill a Fay.

Noticing her tremble, Myrddin laughed sadistically, "Are you afraid, little Fay? A wizard can survive a iron sword's strike, assuming nothing vital is hit, as we can live without magic; _you_ however, much like the planet, are held together with magic to the point where it is vital to survival. Just one good hit," Myrddin chucked, swinging the blade, "and you're dead…_again_."

Sending a wave of raw heat towards the sword, Morgan desperately began trying to destroy the weapon before she could be killed again. Myrddin poured his magic into a magnificent shimmering shield that he held over himself and the blade, trying to get close enough to physically strike the Fay. Weaving through and deflecting Morgan's increasingly panicked attacks, Myrddin got close enough to slash at her left arm, causing her to cry in pain. With another quick slice he cut across her right leg, making her collapse to the ice.

The aged wizard stepped over the fallen Fay, holding the iron sword to her throat. Morgan's wounds had turned an ugly black color, signifying extreme magical loss from the wounds, only from a few quick cuts – Iron was truly a wondrous metal.

"What of your pathetic oath now, little Fay?" Myrddin taunted. "You always were overly emotional; too much forwardness in you without enough thought to back it up. I wonder if one can be cursed twice for killing the same person" he pondered, "No matter, no matter…farewell, _undying enchantress_."

Before Myrddin could make the final cut, the sky darkened further and the ground trembled; all the ice beneath them cracked and shattered as the water sloshed violently, attempting to defy Earth's gravity and head upward. Unbalanced, Myrddin stumbled, where Morgan took her chance and formed a ball of raw heat and light in her clenched right hand, before plunging it into her adversary's chest. Myrddin choked on blood as he looked one last time into Morgan's angry pink eyes.

"I always honor my word, _apprentice_," Morgan snarled, before opening her fist, unleashing all that heat and energy directly into Myrddin, causing his body to flash and turn to ash from the inside out. Watching as the remains of her most hated enemy scattered, Morgan rose to hover over the Black Lake's turbulent waters before she looked skyward and her eyes widened in terror.

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald hobbled out of the Forbidden Forest, which was still consumed in green flames, in a raging temper. Going into the forest had been a waste – there were no Acromantula's left in there and worse, he had run into Dumbledore. He may have been able to kill the old meddler if that searing green fire whip hadn't set the forest ablaze and badly burned his leg with the flames.

His last hope to find venom was in Hogwarts' potion stores, down in the dungeons. Looking at the condition of the school grounds was awe inspiring – just what the hell had happened while he was in the forest? The grounds looked like a true battlefield, with no trace left of the peaceful landscape that existed only a few hours ago. As he stumbled around the lake and into the heart of the battles, he was hit from behind with a large shard of ice, going straight into his left shoulder and stopping halfway through. With a cry of pain he fell onto his injured leg, grasping the icy spear above his arm. He looked towards the lake, where the projectile had come from, and saw lights were flashing brilliantly at its center. He was so focused in rage on the distant battle he didn't notice the sword that ripped past him, cutting through his right arm and severing it beneath the elbow.

With another shriek he clutched at the stump that was his wand arm. The cold from the ice spear in his arm and from the loss of blood made his body feel numb; he didn't even notice the Dementor creep up on him till it was too late. His last conscious thoughts were on getting the Acromantula venom and overthrowing Voldemort so he could rule, before his soul was sucked out of his body.

Grindelwald would be the last victim of a Dementor attack as Arthur Pendragon had caught up and ripped his sword through the creature, ending its species.

"So this is where it ran off to," Uther mused as he caught up, "Well that's the last of those vile creatures. Who was its last victim?"

Arthur shook his head as he looked into Grindelwald's empty eyes," Just another foolish Dark Lord," he said quietly, before he hefted his sword and strolled away, without a glance back.

* * *

Salazar Slytherin flew through the Entry Hall into the castle; he was so close to seeing his Chamber and Basilisk again…

As he quickly progressed through the large hall, he nearly ran into a golden lion that stood quietly in front of the stairway leading to the second floor. "Cute," Slytherin growled, "Show yourself, Godric!"

Stepping out from behind a tapestry, Godric snickered, "Cute? I thought you only found cold, scaly things 'acceptable' Salazar, but never cute."

Slytherin sneered, "I have no time for games, Godric. Do you mean to stand in my way again?"

All traces of humor gone, Griffindor stated, "If you continue to pervert the tenets and goals of this school, then I will stop you."

With a scoff, Slyhterin ran for a hidden staircase, but Gridffindor's lion attacked; a quick spell from the Parselmouth dismembered the proud beast, before a red whip wrapped around his waist and threw him backwards, sending him crashing through the massive doors leading to the Great Hall. "Do not stand against me Godric!" Slytherin hissed as he stood up, "Or do you hold no value on your new life? Shall I kill you again?"

"We both died last time, Salazar," Griffindor growled, "and this time you don't have your little 'pet' to attack me – Your Basilisk was slain."

With a primal scream of rage, Slytherin threw a Killing Curse at his old friend, barely missing and blasting the podium to pieces. Griffindor retaliated with a wave of golden flames, which Slytherin threw the Hufflepuff table towards, protecting himself and destroying the table. Snarling, the Slytherin threw a purple curse at Griffindor, who dodged the destructive attack which carved out the wall behind him. With a swipe upward, all the floating candles flared to life and dive-bombed Slytherin, who launched a wave of heat which melted all the wax, causing it to coat the floor. Sliding across the wet wax, Griffindor swiped at Slytherin with his sword, but only nicked his robes.

"You still fight with that useless sword? What good is it against a wizard?" Slytherin mocked.

"Against you? Plenty," Griffindor countered, before dodging another Killing Curse. The ground started to tremble, before a massive explosion shattered every window in Hogwarts, knocking both combatants to the floor. Quickly regaining his wits, Slytherin summoned all the glass shards in the Great Hall and sent them straight at Griffindor, who transfigured them all back to sand.

"Your skills are slipping Godric," Slytherin taunted, "you can't even come close to me!"

Another earthquake started this time fiercer then the last; it felt as if the entire planet was trembling. The floor of the Great Hall was splitting straight up the center, before a massive wave of glowing green light erupted, swirling chaotically, as if it were alive, before it was pulled upward, seemingly against its will, into the Enchanted Ceiling before crashing through and continuing onward.

'_That couldn't have been…,_' Slytherin wondered in shock, before he sidestepped a quick slash made by Griffindor, who managed to nick his arm. "Why do you insist upon using that sword?" Slytherin growled, clutching the small cut in his arm. "Stop fighting like a Muggle and attack me like a wizard, damn you!"

"There will be no more fighting," Griffindor said solemnly, trying to keep standing on the quaking ground. "My sword is Goblin wrought, and has very minuscule traces of a rare substance within – Mythril." Slytherin's eyes widened as he felt an acidic burn start from his cut and slowly travel up his arm, burning through his veins. "You can feel it, cant you? This was the very sword that slew your Basilisk, and with the mythical properties of Mythril, it absorbed the venom of your snake and can now be used as its own. You will know how I died Salazar, all those years ago."

Collapsing to the trembling floor, Slytherin felt the burning venom head towards his heart, where it would all end. "It matters not," Slytherin said with a final chuckle, "for if I am correct, this world will soon perish. Gloat, Godric! Savor your victory, for it will only last for a scant few minutes." With a final painful lurch, Salazar Slytherin fell forward, his face still bearing a twisted grin, dead.

* * *

'_That sick bastard is enjoying this_,' Harry thought, as he watched the self proclaimed 'Dark God' rise above the battlefield, putting on a show for his own amusement. Canceling out the rules of gravity that held him to the ground, Harry flew skyward towards the man who had destroyed his past and present, and was dead set on destroying his future.

"That was a dirty little trick, Harry," Voldemort chuckled, "Angering me before attacking your distracted opponent…It's positively _Slytherin_."

"You're an asshole, Tom."

"I am a _God_," Voldemort snarled, "Tom Riddle no longer exists. I am the beginning and the end; you have no place in my new kingdom!"

Harry braced himself; they both knew this wouldn't be a quick and easy fight, seeing as the Killing Curse wouldn't affect an immortal. Magic repelling iron was also out, so they were both in for the long haul. Voldemort launched a volley of different spells, which streamed from his bare hands like machine gun fire; Harry quickly apparated behind Voldemort, who dodged Harry's wave of golden flames and knocked him back with a blast of pure air pressure. Moving at a speed that broke the sound barrier, Harry blasted through the air and launched a glowing punch at the Dark God, who flipped through the air and kicked Harry away. Sailing backwards, Harry threw his hands out to stop, and a massive obelisk rose from the ground, while impaling several Dementors, to stop his flight. With a loud thud, Harry impacted the stone, tilting it and forming several large cracks in the obelisk.

Harry then looked up at the sky, where a massive wall of water was streaming down towards him; '_That's my trick_!' Harry thought, slightly irked, as he blasted the water with heat intense enough to evaporate a lake, turning it to steam, before clenching his fist and focusing the heat like a massive laser towards Voldemort. With a wave, the laser blast simply veered upward towards the sky, while Voldemort launched several blasts of condensed air at Harry, who was temporarily blinded by the steam. Frustrated, Harry condensed all of the steam back into water and let it fall, while dodging the numerous blasts of air and, oddly enough, a flying tree. Harry launched a stream of fire, before manipulating time and space to launch another simultaneous blast behind Voldemort. When both blasts connected in a massive explosion, the Dark God was simply not there, and appeared behind Harry before cracking a massive whip of glowing green fire that tore through the Forbidden Forest and the obelisk but thankfully missed Harry.

Growing annoyed, Voldemort then opened up a crack in the ground and sent a massive torrent of molten lava towards Harry, who swiped his hand and froze the lava in sub-zero gales. Harry let the cold continue on down to the lake, where it froze the water, while he dashed forward and smashed the now cold obsidian tendril that Voldemort had summoned and sent the majority of the shards straight towards him; With a snap of his fingers, all the shards that came near the Dark God turned to ash and blew away. Feeling the cold spread into the Black Lake, Harry raised his hand, and a massive Hungarian Horntail, formed fully of ice, rose from the lake's frozen waters.

With a roar, the ice dragon quickly flew towards Voldemort, taking a swipe at the Dark God, who dodged and blasted off the beast's arm with a lance of fire, before sending a stream of steady, green flames towards the frozen monstrosity. The icy Horntail sent a blast of sub-zero air from its mouth to stop the flames, but Voldemort quickly grew annoyed, turning the flames black and intensifying the heat, which completely engulfed and melted the massive dragon.

While Voldemort may have considered the frozen Horntail a nuisance, it gave Harry enough time to gather his power to his hands, which sent out massive glowing golden chains which encircled the Dark God in an attempt to hold him. Furious, Voldemort let out an inhuman roar before his own power overwhelmed the chains, shattering them, before spreading his hands, which began to glow with a black and purple fire, and then pointing them at Harry.

It took a few seconds to understand what Voldemort was doing, before his eyes widened in horror; the eclipse's corona was no longer visible and the sky was getting darker, while the ground began to tremble and the waters of the Black Lake became turbulent enough to shatter the ice - Voldemort was summoning the Moon to impact Earth.

"_You maniac_!" Harry screamed, "_Are you trying to destroy the planet_?"

"Who cares?" Voldemort cackled, "I can just rebuild it all once you're dead!"

Thrusting his hands before him, Harry concentrated on his goal, and as his hands began to glow with white and golden flames, the approaching Moon started to slow as the two Gods fought for control. With no intention of being locked into a stalemate for all eternity, Harry collapsed the Moon inward on itself, before the raw energy exploded outward with enough force to make the Earth tremble and extinguish the emerald fires of the Forbidden Forest.

Voldemort let out an ear piercing shriek of unrelenting rage. "_Why wont you just die, Potter?! Just die!_" Raising his arms, the Earth began to split and fracture as massive, flowing rivers of glowing green energy emerged. "_Come onto me, blood of the planet; give me the power to rule all!_"

"_Dammit_!" Harry grunted, as the magic of the planet rose up and entered the Dark God. As Voldemort was engulfed is streams of raw, glowing energy, Harry thought he could hear an inhuman cry of pain – Earth itself was wailing, as its life-blood was drained and it was slowly dieing. Surging forward to stop the chaos, a massive tendril for green energy impacted Harry's scar, connecting him to Voldemort. Harry was frozen in pain as the life energy of the planet's ley lines entered his body, forcing him to listen as Earth's death wails echoed throughout his head, while he was completely unable to change anything.


	5. The Essential Omnipotence

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing and I'm not getting paid anything for writing this, so keep your damn lawyers away. BEGONE!

**The ****Omnipotence Paradox**

_Chapter 5: The Essential Omnipotence_

_Gone_.

Everyone and everything he ever knew of cared about – _gone_. Floating amidst the chunks of what was once planet Earth, his _home_, Harry felt an all encompassing sense of loneliness and despair. Voldemort had willed all of the planet's power into himself, leaving nothing left for the planet to survive, destroying Earth and all life on it – except Harry. The horcrux Harry possessed inside him had transferred half the planet's power into him, locking him into the same, desolate existence as the Dark God who had caused it. He could see the cause of all his pain and anger floating nearby, only vaguely resembling a human. Voldemort no longer had any visible features, as he seemed to be made of pure, blinding energy – he pulsated with an eerie purple, blackish glow, with tendrils of green energy swirling around him and red glowing eyes. Harry looked similar: a glowing mass of white, golden light with tendrils of red energy circling his body and glowing green eyes.

Two Gods alone in a desolate universe; Harry screamed.

His screams seemed to echo throughout the vast expanse of space, as the universe itself seemed to tremble from the raw power and sadness he possessed. "_WHY_?" Harry screamed at Voldemort. "_YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING! WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS_?"

His glowing red eyes settling on Harry, Voldemort quietly replied, "Because I can."

Shrieking in rage, Harry grabbed the nearest thing, a large chunk of what used to be Western Europe, and threw it like a child would throw a ping-pong ball – without even noticing any strain. Batting the massive chunk of planet aside, Voldemort appeared behind Harry and punched him; the raw power unleashed in a single punch was astronomical, and launched Harry forward far quicker then the speed of light. Harry smashed into the planet Venus with enough force to go half-way through, into the planet's core. With a cry of rage, Harry surged his energy outward, causing the entire planet to detonate outward in a massive blast of light. Summoning the nearest projectile, which happened to be Mercury, Harry threw the diminutive planet at the Dark God, who pulled the same trick as Harry had with the Moon, and simply had it collapse in on itself. So completely lost in his own emotions, Harry commanded the sun to age, forcing a massive transformation upon it, forming a red giant. Howling in rage, Harry threw the red giant at Voldemort, who merely forced the star to age further, till it became a white dwarf. With some adjustments to the level of surface hydrogen, the white dwarf collapsed into a nova, unleashing a cataclysmic nuclear explosion that destroyed the rest of the solar system. Amidst the absolute destruction, Harry could feel himself expanding, just as he had felt when Earth was destroyed, as Voldemort absorbed the magical power of the solar system that was unleashed when it was all destroyed.

Once the light ended, Harry had finally surfaced from his sea of rage and came back to himself, looking around at the vast emptiness. "Gone," was the only word he said.

"Gone," Voldemort repeated, knowing exactly what Harry was thinking, causing him to laugh at the absurdity of it all. "Congratulations Potter, you've just helped destroy the Solar System. Did it feel good, to throw around so much power so carelessly? It's addictive, isn't it? That surge of energy racing through your being, when you absorb and release the seemingly endless magic of the cosmos. Do _anything_. Be _anything_. To have nothing beyond your grasp," Voldemort said almost reverently.

Harry was at the point where he no longer cared anymore where things came from when he summoned them, just as long as they came so he could finish of the abhorrent creature in front of him that had ruined his life. Summoning two stars, Harry smashed them into Voldemort, creating a luminous red nova, whose power blasted outward with an alarming force. But despite all the light, the heat, the radiation, the raw power released, nothing seemed to affect either of them. And Voldemort just hovered there, as if being at the center of a stellar explosion just tickled, while he absorbed the chaotic power swirling around him, empowering him even further – it was infuriating.

Harry then summoned a blazar and pointed one of its relativistic jets at Voldemort, blasting him with a surge of pure plasma, but not a damn thing happened. Warping the fabric of space, Harry did the impossible and aimed both relativistic jets at Voldemort, but he simply snapped his fingers and the now warped blazar collapsed in on itself before it was also full incorporated into the two Gods.

Growing desperate, Harry summoned one of the biggest explosions he knew of – a hypernova. Being at the center of one of the biggest storms in the universe was an unbelievable experience; everything moving, burning, expanding - everything except Harry…and _him_. Voldemort summoned a black hole which started to quickly devour the ambient light and energy surrounding it, left over from the massive hypernova.

"Don't you understand? No matter what you do, I won't die. No heat is hot enough, no cold is frigid enough, and no blade is strong enough. Nothing can kill me. Or would you rather summon the black hole at the center of this universe to prove it? Perhaps trap me in the center of the big bang?" Voldemort taunted.

Considering Voldemort was casually floating on the ergosphere of the black hole he summoned, with no noticeable change to himself, Harry was forced to believe what he said. There was no way to kill Voldemort while he was a God, but now what? Everything that he treasured and that tied him to this reality was gone, and any changes he made, Voldemort would just undo.

"You're finally accepting the inevitable truth. You and I will exist forever. A God, an omnipotent being, cannot be killed. Nothing can harm us. Magical beings are linked intimately to the planet, where our powers first came from; when we tied ourselves to the planet's ley lines, we then linked ourselves to the galaxy, where Earth's magical power came from. Then after we absorbed all of Earth's magical force we had the power to destroy star systems, and with the power of our entire solar system within us, we had tied ourselves to the cosmos in ways that mere mortals could never comprehend. So by all means, summon the big bang, or the final back hole at the center of it all; if we absorb their power, then we will be connected to all creation. Anything and everything, Potter." Voldemort chanted his new motto.

'_No_,' Harry thought desperately, '_there has to be something I can do, some way to stop him, but what_?' It was in that moment a long repressed memory from his childhood arose, a philosophical debate he had overheard between two elderly Muggles; '_Benjamin Walker and Hartwell Cooper_' Harry idly thought, drawing from his seemingly endless knowledge. His idea was a gamble, but Harry honestly believed he had nothing left to lose.

"But you can't do everything, _Tom_," Harry calmly taunted, "after all, you can't kill _me_. If you can't kill a God, then I can't die either, as you said. You can't do anything and everything; you can't make a weapon capable of killing a _God_, Tom."

Rage filled Voldemort's eyes as he stared at the only other being to ever match him. "As I warned you before, don't ever call me Tom. If you truly seek death so desperately, then I will grant it; after all, I am a merciful god," he said in quiet anger.

"You're still an asshole, Tom."

Raw power filled the space surrounding Voldemort, enough to overwhelm the black hole and trigger a blast surpassing everything that came before. Through the glaring light, Harry saw Voldemort raise his hands and shout to the universe, "_Come onto me, magic of the cosmos; Give me your power! Give me a weapon capable of killing a God_!" A dark vortex of energy started to form above him, forging a weapon capable of doing the impossible from the remains of the cosmic explosion, a weapon that had never before existed. Harry instantly knew what weapon would emerge: the only weapon that would never miss and never failed to kill, the legendary spear, Gungnir.

Unsure of if his plan would work, Harry focused his thoughts and concentrated, '_Give me a weapon with the strength to protect_.' A light vortex of energy began to swirl above Harry as he tapped into the destructive power that raged around him, producing a sword unlike any other. The scabbard's lower half was covered in rubies, while the upper two third's was covered in sapphire; intricate, golden lines wound their way up from the chape, outlined in silver, and a design of a silver dragon holding a golden crown rested at the locket. The scabbard alone radiated power – its holder would survive any flesh wound and never bleed; it was an incredible ability. As for the blade itself, the pommel was made of diamond, and held in place with gold, while the grip of the hilt was covered in blood-stained leather, held tightly by threads of a silver-like metal that shimmered like a rainbow in the light. The cross-guard was made mainly of the same silver-like medal, with more gold winding around it with rubies and sapphires inlaid throughout, and diamonds at the tips. The rain-guard was made of diamond and sapphires held with gold, which stretched towards the blade, once again made of the shimmering silver-like metal. The fuller had runes written on it, reading '_Take me up_' on one side and '_Cast me away_' on the other, and the edge was transparent, seemingly a mixture of the shimmering sliver-like substance and diamond that literally glowed. Without even unsheathing the blade, Harry felt a connection to the weapon, not of words but of emotions, as well as a drain of power and a simultaneous surge of power that seemed to cycle endlessly. Harry was able to instantly tell which weapon this was the moment he saw it form above him; the only weapon ever made with sentient Mythril given by the Fay, and thus the only living weapon in existence. The sword was often called 'Excalibur' by those around it, but being sentient it had chosen its own name – Caledfwlch.

Looking over, Voldemort now held Gungnir in all its impossible glory; the shaft was gold with ribbons of silver running upward to provide grip. The bottom held a glowing emerald, as did the ends of the cross-bar, which had rubies laden throughout. Just beneath the cross-bar was an extended circle of gold that stretched outward slightly and curved around the spear in an extended infinity loop. The blade itself was long and black, as if made of reflective obsidian, and had sharp emerald edges that glowed. Overall, the weapon looked extremely imposing and lethal, as was its supposed function.

Aiming Gungnir, Voldemort's glowing red eyes stared straight into Harry's glowing green eyes. "Anything and everything, I am the alpha and the omega; the one true God of this world. Goodbye, Harry Potter."

Drawing Caledfwlch in a brilliant flash of light, Harry raised his sword and intercepted Voldemort's charge, stopping Gungnir by catching its cross-bar, but the blade itself bent around Caledfwlch and went straight for Harry's heart. '_This is it, its over. I've failed,_' was Harry's last thought as the tip of Gungnir impacted the radiant gold and white light that was where Harry's skin should have begun.

But nothing happened. Gungnir had done the impossible, and had actually warped itself in order to strike its target, Harry's heart, but had failed to actually pierce the light of Harry's chest. Gungnir had failed to kill, because as Voldemort said, you can't kill a God, an omnipotent being; And if you don't have the power to do everything…

…then are you really a God?

A massive explosion erupted from inside the 'Dark God', larger then even the one produced by the overwhelmed black hole. Harry magical energy was expanding within him beyond almost anything even he could conceive, into the realm of absurdity. Through the Horcrux, all the power Voldemort once had was absorbed into him, to the point where Harry now glowed more intensely then even the brightest star and the largest explosion.

Harry's plan had worked – based on the old paradox he had heard, if a God who wasn't a 'true God' ever tried to do something that contradicted his own abilities, his powers would turn against itself. 'What happens when an irresistible force meets an immovable object?' - Neither wins. In trying to kill an immortal God with a weapon that never fails to kill, Voldemort became the 'irresistible force' and Harry as a 'God' was the 'immovable object'. Neither Voldemort nor Harry could possibly win such a confrontation, but in trying to act against his own powers limitations, Voldemort invalidated them and 'proved' that he couldn't be a God, loosing his Godhood and killing himself instantly. Apparently a God can't do everything and be anything.

Voldemort was once again dead, but his hateful spirit still remained, tied to this realm through Harry. No longer worried about Voldemort becoming stronger, Harry removed the soul shard from his body and merged it with the former God's drifting soul, making Voldemort's spirit whole once again**. "**_**You've caused so much sadness and pain, all for your own twisted desires**_**,"** Harry's powerful voice echoed throughout the cosmos, **"**_**you will take the secret of ascension with you into oblivion**_**."** With a thought, the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle was completely annihilated, never to exist again.

Harry was now completely alone…well, unless you consider the sentient Caledfwlch as company. He now had the power to fix things uninterrupted, but how? Using one of Tom's last ideas, Harry appeared at the center of it all; ground zero where the super-massive black hole left from the creation of the universe still existed. Crossing the event horizon, Harry felt a bizarre sense of peace at the center of it all. Enlarging the black hole and accelerating time, the universe itself seemed to reverse, as if rewinding a video reel, and as the black hole devoured everything, Harry continued to absorb all the magic in existence, till everything had once again been restored to a single point of infinite density and darkness.

* * *

At exactly 2:24GMT on June 21, 1996, during the Summer Solstice when the sun was at its highest point, Harry James Potter saw Sirius Black in his Grim form take a piss on one of the Stonehenge stones. Everyone's animagus form was tied to their true persona, and Sirius had always sought to leave his mark on the world around him; either through pranks on people, notches on his bedpost from the women he had 'claimed', or if in his beast form, just pissing on everything. Regardless of if it was pissing off people or just plain pissing on them, Sirius was an expert and took pride in his work – Harry wouldn't change a single thing about him.

The oddity of the whole situation still amazed Harry – he was a 'God' who hid his powers from everyone around him. Once he had absorbed the magical power of the entire universe, he froze time and began the painstaking process of using his new powers to restore everything back to the way it was exactly…up until 9:45GMT on October 31, 1981.

Harry chose to re-make the universe in exact replica up to that time because if Harry instead reversed time, Voldemort would be fully restored, powers and all, because he would be reunited with his Godhood, thus starting the whole conflict all over again. And if he decided to remake the world in the shape of an earlier time period, like before Riddle was born, he would run the risk of not being born himself into his newly created world. So Harry copied the universe exactly as it was on that fateful night, and having everything put back into place, Harry found himself with a bit of a problem: Harry had completely destroyed Voldemort's soul, and in doing so no longer had his actor to play the role of 'Dark Lord' on that fateful night. Harry couldn't just have Voldemort 'disappear', as it would leave all his Death Eaters to their own devices and have everyone else looking over their shoulders continuously for years to come, waiting for him to re-appear to terrorize them all once more.

Harry was forced to command the soulless body of Voldemort himself, and have it attack his own home, using stunners on his parent's so they wouldn't be harmed, before Harry re-entered his infant form and 'mysteriously' killed the evil Dark Lord Voldemort, leaving only a lighting bolt scar on his forehead and Tom Riddle's corpse. Harry had been slightly tempted to make the scar something silly, like a smiley face, but the absurdity of it stopped him…and the fact that Harry knew his scar would later become the symbol for the new award, the Order of the Phoenix, which would replace the old Order of Merlin once people find out what a traitorous ass Merlin actually was. Although Harry had to admit, the thought of criminals running in fear, screaming 'Look out! The Smiley Badge Brigade is here!' did have its merits.

From that point, time flowed and Harry started to reshape the world to make things better. The first thing he did was cause a lethal surge of power in anyone who bore the Dark Mark as well as the Dementors, making people think it was magical backlash from Voldemort's death that killed them, thus ridding the world of the Death Eaters and their soul sucking wraiths for good. With his family alive and Peter Pettigrew dead, no one thought Sirius was guilty of treason and he never went to Azkaban. Being a free man allowed him to meet Hestia Jones at a Quidditch party in 1985, where the healthy, and horny, Sirius tried repeatedly to pick her up, while she repeatedly shot him down. His dogged persistence eventually won him a date with Hestia, which lead him to more dates, till they finally wed in May of 1988. Sirius had so far had only one child with Hestia, Charlus, who was named after James' father who had taken in Sirius after he was disowned, and had been more of a parent to him then his own were.

Remus Lupin continued to have trouble getting employment due too his Lycanthropy, until a funny little mishap with a new charm led Cassandra Lovegood to discover Nargles in December of 1983. Everyone was astounded to discover the furry little creatures lived in mistletoe and wondered why they hadn't discovered them before – which Harry could answer because they simply didn't _exist_ before. Harry had gotten the idea from the old Luna of his original time; Nargles had been one of the imaginary creatures she had dreamed up after the trauma of seeing her mother's gory demise in front of her. So Harry decided he would solve several problems with a simple solution – make Nargles real. He made it so that they existed in every piece of mistletoe on the planet, and that they fed on negative emotions, leaving those around them feeling happier - kind of like an anti-Dementor. Their fur was also highly magical, and was the key ingredient in the cure for Lycanthropy and several other previously incurable illnesses. It was because of Harry and his Nargles that everyone now had at least some mistletoe in their house, promoting happiness throughout their home. This change also led Cassandra to quit charms experimentation so she could focus on unlocking the secrets of Nargles, of which Harry built in many, to keep her busy so that she never died in 1990, and Luna's mind remained grounded in reality.

Without his 'furry little problem' to hold him back, Lupin had gotten a job as a liaison with the Ministry for several different magical races, including the remaining Werewolves who for their own reasons didn't want the cure. Shortly after he had approached Emmeline Vance, who he had met during the war, for a date and they hit it off, eventually getting married in 1987. He had had two children so far with Emmeline; Romulus first in 1988, and then Rhea in 1990. They were going to go to Hogwarts the same time as Sirius' child, Charlus, and Rhea would eventually fall for him, and they would get married…

Harry placed his hands on his temples and rubbed; the farther he tried to look into the future, the more variables he had to deal with, and Harry tried desperately to always limit the amount of knowledge that passed through the front of his mind, or he would always be left feeling like his head might explode. Harry could see Hestia, Emmiline, and his mother, Lily talking and looking after Charlus, Rhea, Romulus, and Rose. Rose was Harry's little sister, who had been born in 1986. Harry already knew Romulus would end up being attracted to her, as she was just as pretty as her mother, with intense green eyes and wild, messy red hair; Rose would be stunning when she grew older and, despite Harry actually liking Romulus, he still wondered if he should pull the 'big brother' act on him, despite Rose being two years older then Romulus and fierce enough to take care of herself. Regardless, most futures Harry saw involved them getting together after they finished Hogwarts.

Harry saw the Longbottoms, ancestral allies and a friend of the Potter's, nearby talking with the Lovegood's. Both families were invited, along with the Granger's, Weasley's, and the Marauders families, to be here with the Potter's at Stonehenge to celebrate the Solstice. Harry could see Neville bent down next to Ron, examining a plant hidden in the shade of one of the henge stones; Neville had grown into a confident teen, with the help of his parent's, Frank and Alice, and Harry was still proud to call him a friend, although Harry believed he spent too much time fussing with plant's and not enough time just living. Ron also had a lot of confidence, seeing as he didn't have as many insecurities from being poor due to the large inheritance the Weasley's had received when the Death Eaters had died, considering they were now the last of kin in many cases.

Sirius was nearby sniffing more of the henge stones, still in his Padfoot form, looking like he had every intention of peeing all over the entire monument and marking it all as his. James and Remus were watching him and laughing their assess off, followed by their 'apprentices', Fred and George, who idolized the Marauders and still looked up them, despite just starting their own joke shop, _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_. The thought of Sirius and his 'marking habits' allowed the knowledge of just how many dog's had actually peed on the rock Harry was sitting against to filter through his mind; Harry thought it would be a good idea to stretch his legs for a bit.

Standing up, he couldn't help but hear the nearby giggling, and was forcefully reminded of one of his main problems with his new life. Being good-looking and considered a child prodigy, not to mention the 'Boy-Who-Lived' title drew girls to him in a way that would have frozen the old Harry in shock and horror. He had known Ginny from a young age this time due to their family's being friends, and although she had never been 'star-struck' around Harry, unlike his past life, she did grow to genuinely care for him because of who he was as a person. Due to growing up with Fred and George, she was not shy about revealing her feelings for Harry, especially in front of their parents, who rarely ever stopped teasing him. Harry had to resist the urge to reverse time when he was first given the _Kama Sutra_ by Sirius for his fifteenth birthday, in front of all his family and friends, and then loudly told Harry he had highlighted all the best sections and to 'have fun'.

He had also met Luna shortly after Ginny when Harry had used 'accidental' magic that flew him to the Lovegood home, coincidently on the same morning that Nargles were discovered. Befriending Luna early had helped further prevent the loneliness she had suffered in her last life; thankfully, due to her fathers influence, she was still a delightfully quirky and kind person who enjoyed trying to hit on Harry in the most bizarre ways - How are you supposed to respond when one of your pretty young friends asks you with a blank face, "would you like me to flush the Blibbering Humdinger's from your crotch, Harry?" Luna was well aware that Harry knew Blibbering Humdinger's didn't exist, because she had used them to get them both out of trouble for turning Xenophilius' paper printer into an ice-cream maker when they were five; Xenophilius still demanded they all wear beer-bottle necklaces to prevent their belongings from turning into ice-cream.

Hermione had been a bit of surprise to Harry when he first noticed her attraction; he was the only student who got higher grades then her, and instead of being jealous like he thought, she had instead asked for advice. They had become fast friends again and Harry soon discovered that Hermione was attracted to intelligence. She had also matured far quicker then his other friends, and he was surprised at how often she would break into his trunk to read his copy of the_ Kama Sutra_ again; every time he caught her, she would just blush and give a cute little smile and wink at him, before she just kept on reading like he wasn't even there, the kinky little witch.

Tonks and Fleur had been a bit more surprising, seeing as they had both shown zero interest in him in his past life. Harry had met Tonks early on through Sirius, and he almost regretted showing her his transformation skills, leading her and everyone else to believe he was also a Metamorphmagus. Since then she has stuck to him almost whenever possible, being the only one who could fully understand her as the only other living Metamorphmagus and comparing ideas about transformations. He was her sounding board and helped comfort some of her insecurities about men who only wanted her because of her gifts, drawing them closer together. Fleur just seemed to be mystified by him since they met during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Apparently she had never seen nor heard of a man that was completely immune to the Veela's charms; Harry was a challenge to her, but she had come to appreciate him for who he was as well over the time she had spent with him. Fleur apparently found it refreshing to have a conversation without having to worry about seeing someone 'blank-out' and start to drool on themselves.

Harry already knew that a future with any of them would be a happy one, but his 'stalker' was the wild card – she was too unpredictable to fully read, and she did it on purpose to confuse him. When Harry had reset the world, he only let four others besides himself remember what had actually happened: Myrddin, due to his involvement and knowledge would remember everything, including his second death, but would never be able to tell anyone any details, on either side of life, due to having the information locked away, with only him having access. Slytherin would also remember due to his involvement and be unable to tell a soul, living or dead. The living sword, Caledfwlch, would also remember; the blade never left Harry's side, and was hidden by a complex invisibility charm, keeping him company and it would continue to do so through the eons as an undying being. The last was Morgan, who was reborn when Harry had restarted time, and had studiously guarded the ley line since...at least, when she wasn't busy stalking Harry. She, as an immortal Fay, was never supposed to have died, so he had resurrected her so she could help him protect the planet and keep the balance though the years…when she wasn't creeping him out. He would often have dreams of her poking him with a stick, studying him, only to wake up with her actually standing over him. Even now, she sat on top of one of the henge monuments, watching him, covered in an invisibility cloak. She was still confused as to why he didn't just make himself 'supreme overlord' or something equally ridiculous and instead chose to do things the hard way. Morgan had seen too much darkness and death to believe in a person's 'inherent good' anymore; something Harry would have to fix over the endless years he would now know her.

Thankfully, neither would ever have to deal with another God uprising again; the Stonehenge stones, and all the other henge monuments in the world, had had all traces of Mythril removed from them and returned to the Fay for them to nurture and guard. The only Mythril left unguarded by the Fay was in the Sword of Griffindor and Caledfwlch, which were both under Harry's protection. The ley lines were now being monitored constantly by both Morgan and Harry to detect any anomaly and correct them before any serious repercussions could occur.

Harry still found the whole situation ironic: the big, bad 'Dark God' done in by a technicality spawned from a debate being made by two old Muggles. Both Benjamin Walker and Hartwell Cooper had been shocked when they came home after a day at the park to find themselves millionaires from winning a lottery they didn't even remember entering. To think, the mysterious '_power he knows not_' was just two old fogies arguing about a paradox while feeding the pigeons…it was quite ridiculous.

A child nearby began to whimper when his ice-cream scoop slipped off his cone and fell to the ground, but before he could start to cry it was replaced by three extra-large scoops, causing the child to squeal in wonder. It was often the little things that made Harry grin, and with no more Dark Lords or Gods on the horizon, the world was free to make its own choices, without fear of repercussion or prejudice. Morgan had yet to understand that a world free of terror and suppression was the reason he didn't just enslave the universe, because a world filled with endless possibilities and futures was a world that Harry felt was truly worth fighting for.


End file.
